


Return to Heritage

by Adeleidhis



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeleidhis/pseuds/Adeleidhis
Summary: I want to practice more fluff/comedy/intimacy scenes since that seems to be my weak points. And I'm going to use this story to do it! There will no doubt still be high action and/or violent points in there somewhere, so I'm putting the warning just in case. I've read up on the "Alpha, Beta, Omega dynamics" and found it an interesting twist, so this is my own spin off inspired by that idea. (I am making this up as I go along though so please be patient with me. Also I'm just using my same old OC Alicia but with a few changes to fit this story better.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction and Prologue

Three woman tore through the woods, panting and breathing heavily as they ran. They jumped and swerved and quickly picked themselves up if they ever tripped, not daring tolook back or stop. Heavy pounding footsteps echoed behind them, spuring them into the chase.  
the blonde haired lady shook her head, tears streaming down her face as she tried her best to ignore the new voice in her head. " stop runnning from me. Come to me. Sate me and I will keep you satisfied." From a bite on her neck, blood trcikled down. however it wasn't from the teeth, as those open wounds had healed over already. the blood came from her own nails as she lawed at the mark to try and remove it in some act of desperation.  
"No! Leave me alone!" she cried as she ran. One hand raised to swipe at her neck bite.  
Behind them, A dark green scaled dragon, much like a komodo dragon chased after her. with him came a black bear and a cougar all running alongside each other after the women. Their sizes were abnormally big for their species. Their eyes, gleamed with the thrill of the chase.  
The three womens' eyes on the other hand, were wide with fear. The brunette on the riggth yelped suddenly as she saw the cougar had cuaght up with them, running alongside them with a wide grin. on the other came the Black bear and from behind the reptile. They teased the women's efforts in trying to split up and run faster until they grew bored and pounced at them. The animals tackled the feamles to the ground as sthey screamed and clawed at the dirt to escape or kick and swing at the monsters. The animals laughed as they held them still in their grasps. the blnode shook with fear under the reptile's claws. His head lowered down to hers, toungue sliding out to lick at her bared neck and cheek.  
" Come now lassie. I wish only to love you." The komod dragon purred in her mind. " Surely you know by now you need not fear me so."  
she shook her head and batted at the lizard's face. "Stop it! I do not want you! leave us alone you monster!"  
The reptile hissed and pressed down on her a little more. " Every woman wants to be loved. Submit to me and this will be much easier." He glanced down at her. " Submit to me and I will please you."  
The woman gasped at the added pressure yet it wasn't enough to limit her air, just a slight extra weight that subdued her efforts to escape. Corded muscle rolled above her and she closed her eyes to ignore it.  
"Stop struggling woman." the reptile growled more forcibly in her head. " You are mine." every time she would put up a fight to the best of her abilities, sometimes she fainted from her efforts, sometimes she had no choice but to give up. The komodo above her was an alpha. The bear and cougar two of his betas, and she was his omega. Tears sprung in her eyes as she still tried to get away, not able to even budge and inch from him until his pretense seemed to bear down on her, physically and mentally, urging her to obey his will. Finally she could struggle no more. Above her, the reptile's clawed front foot shifted to the form of a large hand. It lifted from her shoulder to caress her cheek and jaw hinge. " Good Lassie." His real voice, husky in tone purred, dark eyes falling on her. He leaned down to nuzzle and kiss at her neck, working his way up to her lips and nibbling at her ear. He licked at the tears that escaped down her face.  
A gasp escaped one of the other brunette's as her captor grinded against her and nibbled at her neck. The other girls had whimpered or cried under the shifted bear's and cougars' touch. The blonde's body scooted up and down against the friction of the body above her. Under the constant attention of his caresses, fondling and growling or purring voice, her fearful whimpers turned to desperate anger as she wanted to get away, then with more time they began to turn into moans of pleasure under the foreplay. her knuckles brushed into his long thick beard as he kissed her hand. " So much fire ye have. Tis no better joy than to have such a strong lass. Makes it all the more fun." He chuckled above her.  
The woman made no response. She had already said every curse or beg she knew by heart. There was nothing left to say really, though she had made a promise to herself to keep fighting to escape whether he enjoyed it or not, whether it killed her or not. 

 

Chapter 1- The Island  
The streets were alive with people. Music filled the air in the town square. Merchants called out their wares. wagons rode by or people just went for a walk. Large gears and machinery rotated, clicked or blew steam as they worked to run the city. Cobblestone streets clicked under the boots and heels of patrons walking about. Street signs blew or rotated in the wind, identifying streets and businesses.  
One girl walked down these streets. Her half skirt, knee length in front and calf length in the back, billowed in the gentle breeze. Dressed in the typical fashion that humans liked to wear, she strolled down the streets weaving around other citizens. Silver ear cuffs on her ears, hair in a half pony tail, hip chains adorned with charms swaying at the side, a black jacket that had buckles on it in the style of a straight jacket, she wore a tank top and a half length vest over it. Her strides carried her swiftly towards the apartment complex that her friends were also gathered. They were hanging out at her old school friend's apartment, located at the last building in the back corner that overlooked an open fairway and large river view. She grinned to herself, purple eyes gleaming with her mirth as she stopped at a door and knocked.  
It was opened by her friend. His dreads swayed at the bob of his head. " Alicia, good to see you." He wore his favorite red jacket, elbow long gloves and baggy pants.  
"Hey Jeremy. How are ya?" She smiled at him as they hugged.  
" Doing pretty good. Michelle's in the kitchen with Lonnie fixing some snacks." Jeremy answered as he closed back the door behind her. The two went into his kitchen where sure enough, there was Lonnie, dressed in black and silver like that of a ringleader at a grand circus, top hat askew on his head as he smirked and patted his large belly. Michelle poured cheese blocks on a serving tray. She dusted her knee length dress of intricate laces and matching corset. Long boots adorned her feet. She smiled as Alicia walked in. " Welcome back."  
"Suuup?" Lonnie greeted after her stealing a few cheese blocks.  
Michelle offered an apple soda drink that was popular amongst the younger generations to Alicia who took it thanking her. " How's work going?"  
"Giong good. It's work. So off and on." She answered as she took a sip.  
"Do you still plan on going camping on the opposite side of the river?"  
"Yeah. Ya'll still coming?"  
"Well I think we should pick another place." Jeremy added his two cents.  
"Why's that?"  
Jeremy tapped on the edge of his glass idly as he spoke. " There's been some report about missing people over there." He watched Alicia as he spoke completely unsurprised at her unimpressed expression. " At least let's pick some other location."  
"Alright, fine, how about the north island chains instead of the east? and We'll bring some security just in case?" Alicia offered.  
" How about we don't go at all over the river? Why don't we go to the beach coast instead?" Lonnie smirked  
No one was entirely impressed with either Alicia's nor Lonnie's idea at the moment, so they decided to settle it by weighing all the pros and cons of both ideas and vote. Since the threat of too much sand getting everywhere was not very alluring, they decided to try out her idea, but the moment they started feeling unfomortable or heard odd sounds they were leaving again.  
It was either that or spend the time up at the training grounds practicing their defensive training or horse back riding or whatever else they could get into. They made it a point to have these days off and free so they could hang out, might as well use it.  
"Tomorrow we'll leave early so we can get a good head start. How's that sound?" Alicia suggested as she grabbed her bag to go change into sleeping clothes. Everyone was bunking at Jeremy and Michelle's apartment.  
They made sure everything was packed and ready to go, then wore themselves out with practicing at the back of the building. Lonnie favored his rapier and dagger, but he recently bought a crossbow and everyone took turns with it.  
Jeremy favored the shield and sword and especially enjoyed challenging Lonnie as they traded trash talk too.  
Michelle and Alicia practiced with their staff and twin swords, though Michelle had the longer reach, but Alicia was a little faster at times with her double broad swords.  
In the large city called Zephyr in The Sundering Sea, boys and girls were encouraged to learn a wide set of skills, at least the basics of everything before they chose a specific craft that they liked such as defensive training, house maintained, basic building and politics. Only Jeremy really stuck with military training.  
the Island itself, was inhabited really only by humans, animals and their plant life. It had been this way for so many centuries that any other intelligent species besides humans slipped into myths and fairytales. History tells that long ago, the first humans to settle the large island were from Middle Earth and fled it in the First Age to avoid wars and danger. As far as they knew, creatures like orcs, trolls, goblins and wargs had long gone extinct. Now they deal with only native dangers. Here people thrived and found more time to practice their crafts. For that, the island was very different looking than middle earth, as humans from all over middle earth had migrated here, started families and are practically a whole different ethnicity. The town had developed more, some places were beach houses on stilts, near the center of the island the cities were cobblestone, built and designed by architects and artists working together for a new style of their own.  
Generations later, the island had developed into it's own country. Having faded from the history of Middle Earth, and Middle earth fading from their own history. Today the Islanders have lived on the Zephyr Island for generations.


	2. Untimely Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A camping trip gone wrong real quick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo! SO I decided to post two chapters at a time instead of one. for the sake of speeding up the story a little.

So, the plan was to leave early, get a great head start, and enjoy a wonderful vacation therev on the beach and a camping trip away for a little while. However, Lonnie's mother fell ill, and so plans re-directed towards the aid of hisn mother. Lonnie took her to the large colorfully painted building of many floors. Inside they were greeted by the local healers and found out it was a fever and headache she had. Herbal painkillers were given to her before she was taken to a Frequency room for her fever while other healers prepared some herbs to bring it down.   
The frequency rooms were very comfortable rooms painted in colors that promoted relaxation and peace. The patient would get comfortable on a bed or chair while musicians played certain beats on a very low frequency, (some were even recorded on music box tubes so that a healer only had to turn the wheel) and the tunes had healing effects on their patients. The patient is told to think of only happy thoughts and drink lots of water all the while. The four friends waited patiently for her to feel better. they too decided to take advantage of the situation and going into other meditation rooms for different frequencies. There were some that promoted better flow of energy, some for better sleep or all other healing of the body. Alicia convinced Lonnie to at least listen to one for calm. He and his mother had always been close and it made him worry whenever she fell ill.   
Alicia though, was having trouble pulling together the song tubes. Lonnie hovered by looking down his nose at her with his usual smirk. "Whiiiiiiiiimp."  
"Don't worry I'll get it open."  
"Whimp."  
"I just have to unhook the metal piece."  
"Whimp."  
"Almost got it."  
"Whimp."  
The both of them snickered at Add to dictionary' lame but silly joke until she huffed and gave up for him to get it. Which, much to Alicia chagrin, he did so with ease.  
"On the bright side, your futility is making me relax more." Lonnie snickered.   
Alicia snorted in bemusement.  
After the next three days, his mother had made a full recovery. She was released home with a few extra medicinal needs just in case.   
That just meant they had to re-schedule their holiday trip. " No matter, we'll just go next month." Michelle said as they ate lunch together.  
Since then, Jeremy had his duties in the military, office work and coast guard. Michelle, only had a part time job in a restaurant and stayed at home with Jeremy. Lonnie worked at a catering service, one of the only two on that side of the island, so he was nearly always busy on the job. Alicia worked at a large book store that kept her busy.  
They used the time to work extra hours for more money and made doubly sure everything was squared away for the anticipated vacation.  
" You kids be careful out there." kathrine, Lonnie's mother warned. "I know you all know better than to go too far in the wilds but.. you still can't be too careful."  
"We'll watch each others' back." Michelle promised.  
Lonnie simply offered a carefree shrug like he always did in response.   
"Don't worry, we'll tell each other the best scary stories" Michelle half joked.  
"And then we'll crowd around Lonnie fo extra warmth." Alicia joked at Lonnie's bigger size.  
The eldest friend made a mock offended look that quickly broke into his usual smile. "Go jump in the ocean." he retorted.  
Kathrine only partly shared in the joke. " it's funny now, but I am serious. Camping is a great way for people to go missing. " She wagged her finger at them to accentuate her point.   
Jeremy rolled his eyes in good humor. " I promise I will keep an eye on the monkeys."  
Lonnie's mother gave her warm smile at the reassurance. " I know ya'll will. Go have fun tomorrow."

The next day Lonnie had secured a boat they could rent to sail to the neighboring isle that was often like a tourist attraction. The waterfalls on it were beautiful array of blues and greens. They emptied out into small indentions of the ground that looked like four to eight foot ponds until they all poured out into the sea. The beach, forest and meadows in the center provided lots of possible camping grounds. They met up, geared up, packed up and sailed off.   
Making it ashore was the easy part, but finding a camp spot that everyone had agreed on and unloading everything was the hard part for them. It took nearly all day, so needless to say the first day was the friends unpacking and finding a campsite and setting it up, then just relaxing.  
Lonnie was first on campfire duty. Unfortunately for him and to his friends' great amusement, his fire making skills were horrible. He was lucky to get a spark.  
After that, his efforts in anything else hardly happened.   
Michelle enjoyed drawing down beautiful scenic pictures or birds she might have seen. Jeremy and Alicia were probably the ones who did the most work in securing their camp.   
They explored what the beautiful views had to offer, ate meals and/or played games that they brought or fishing. It was all around a lazy day that day and the next.  
Lonnie, being the guy who favored laziness the most, always wanted a break every hour. Alicia got tired of his complaining and snuck into his tent to leave a fake snake in there.  
He didn't notice it at first, but when he did the whole tent threatened to come down on him with his wrestling and his screaming.  
Jeremy had many colorful empty threats of his own too. " Lonnie if you don't come help with something I'm going to string you up like a puppet and make you dance the grass skirt dance for the sharks and if you're still alive after that I'm going to give you to the monkeys if I find any!"  
Lonnie finally, with no small amount of grunting and groaning, did he finally get up to help cook meals. It still did nothing to stop Lonnie's harsh jibes and jokes at everyone.   
Michelle had gathered a few bamboo for a small project of her own and did not see Alicia standing near her before she swung the limbs around to slap her in the gut.   
On the eve of the third day though, the normal chorus of the neighboring animals had ceased to an eerie silence. The place seemed abandoned almost and even the birds were chirping too much or flying away in large flocks. No one paid too much attention to it as it seemed just the slight change in weather of colder stronger winds blowing about.   
Jeremy had stepped into the woods for a little bit, wanting some peace to himself as he usually did. Being a trained soldier he knew not to venture too far from the camp. Quietly he walked, enjoying the silence. Instead of the errie feeling of being watched, Jeremy actually took comfort in complete quiet. It was almost therapeutic to him. His dreads swayed with gentle rhythm to his strides. His gold eyes nearly glowed in the pale light of the moon. Jeremy tilted his head back to look at the stars winking in and out behind the canopies of the leaves. He inhaled deeply the smell of lush plants and sea salt. Stepping further inland, his aromatherapy was disrupted by another foreign smell. One that he couldn't identify, but that didn't mean to say it smelled good. Maybe some rotted fruit or dead animal was in the area. Still he was about to walk on until he heard odd screeches and hisses. Immediately he ducked behind a tree for cover, one hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword. That did not sound like any normal animal. Captiously he peeked around the limbs and brush. In the dark he could not see clearly what the sources were until they moved like sentient shadows, independent of any other species. They had, gangly arms swaying sporadically.  
People (if that's what they were), clad in dark metals and smelly leathers with wicked jagged weapons had come stalking into the woods. They made awful noises and gurgling sounds and spoke in a rough language he did not recognize. The nasty stench that wafted from the figures as they came closer made him realize they were the source. Jeremy ducked behind the tree, staying still and silent until he knew for certain that they had left the area. With a second glance over his shoulder, he wasted no more time.  
Swiftly he ran back to the camp. " Get your things! we gotta go!"  
He urged. His dreads flopping behind him as he hustled.  
"What's happening?" Michelle answered. She was kneeling by the fire to stoke it until Jeremy kicked it out. " Hey!"  
"No time to explain. There are some dangerous people on here and we need to move." Jeremy repeated. As if on cue, a screeching howl echoed from somewhere into the forest of the mountain. All four had frozen from the abnormal outcry until Lonnie snapped them out of it.   
"Move." Lonnie commanded and grabbed his weapons. The others followed suit. They grabbed only the important things then ran as fast as they could back to the boat. Michelle had suddenly pulled up short with a fearful face. She pointed ahead of them. " Look! They're ahead of us!"  
Sure enough, black humanoid figures moved ahead.  
"We can't stay here. Let's go the other way and find someplace safer." Jeremy ushered them all the other way, which led to more beach and woods.   
Still they tried to maneuver around, searching for a place to hide and muffling their sounds as best as possible. Suddenly, three of the black creatures had popped out, causing them to brace or flinch back at the sudden attack. They scrambled to get away from the creatures and pull out their weapons to engage in defense. Metal clashed around them and finally they could se their attackers clearly. The most grotesque things they'd ever laid eyes on. Large pointed and crooked ears, horrific piercings and rotted jagged teeth with beady black eyes and greasy black, greenish or greyish skin. Like something out of a nightmare they behaved. The four friends had no choice but to scatter temporarily and reunite after they dealt with their sickening opposes.  
Alicia grimaced at the smell, doing her best to ignore it as they quickly bolted through the woods. No questions were asked, three was no time to answer. Another group of the odd monsters had found them.  
The four friends pulled out their weapons, serious frowns on their faces as they launched into attack. They spun, swung, jabbed and even fought dirty to get away.  
They tried to run and stick together, but the wild and unpredictable creatures found a way to wedge them apart.  
The black, green and pale creatures came dashing out this way and that, forcing her and her friends to keep moving, yet through it all they had separated. The face of one such creature jumped in her way, she pulled up short nearly running into him and backpedaled.  
It's grotesque features and protruding teeth leered at her with a dark smile as it gargled and hissed a dark laugh. It tried to grab her, but she would not let it come too close. It lunged at her and she attacked wildly, slamming her body weight into it to throw it off balance, using cheap and dirty tricks to break the nose, stick out the eyes, punch the throat, anything she could do to get the upper hand. It shrieked and fought back, landing a punch across her face which knocked her aside nearly senseless. Tears stung her eyes from the pain, she rolled with it and jumped at it with a hard kick to the gut, and another barrage at its head till he went down, falling on its own crudely made knife.( Not that Alicia was any kind of blacksmith, that's just how obviously bad the knife was crafted.) No dead animal in the world could compare to the stench that came from this horrid creature. Its black eyes, jagged pointed ears and odd gait, was like a reminder of dark creatures she had once read about in scary novels. Alicia huffed to regain some oxygen and kept going at a slower pace to look for her friends.   
Her mind raced at trying to think of what the next step should be. Fear gripped her along with the adrenaline as she heard the echoes of the horrid monsters further into the forest they were at. She had to stay clear of them and find her friends, that much her thoughts were clear on, but which way to go? She peered this way and that down each direction, trying to keep her heart steady. Jeremy as the one with the military training, not her. She was already getting winded from the running now. Perhaps when she got home she ought to look into a personal trainer for sprint running.   
In a fast walk, she went left. Judging by the location of the moon, that should be the general direction back to the water. If her companions were smart, they'd also try and navigate that way too. The woman constantly looked over her shoulder, strained her ears for any sound and most importantly, kept moving.   
Her palms were wet with a cold sweat at not being able to see as well in the dark. Even as her eyes adjusted to it, she couldn't make out the farther details of things and for that, she envied raccoons for once. Well, now she knew she'd also be eating a ton of bilberries and carrots when she got home too.  
Finally though, the moon's light seeped through the trees more and more as she made her way back to the edge of the forest. Rough gargle voices met her as she came closer. Alicia stopped in the cover of the shadows and spied on the owners of the voices. Sure enough, to was more orcs. They ambled about or listened to one much taller orc in the middle with a strange helmet and mantle of red and black feathers. No doubt he must be a leader of some kind. He called out in his native tongue ordering commands at the others. Alicia didn't want to stick around, and so she picked out another route and tip-toed her way around, sticking to the shadows and the quietest dirt paths. If she could make it to the bridge, or stay out of sight till these guys left the area, then things will have a turn for the better for her.  
The girl heard a twig snap behind her, instinctively she did turn to make sure no one was following her. The coast was clear. The woman took two more steps and was suddenly grabbed roughly by her neck, swung around to topple to the ground. Stunned, she merely grunted and tried to regain enough control to move, but her attacker was on her. It laughed and ripped her weapons from her. The two wrestled on the ground as she tried to fight back until a hard blow connected with the side of her head. The attacker, another orc, tied up her hands and flung her on his shoulder, a cruel smile of jagged teeth on his blackened lips.  
"We gots one!" He shouted gleefully. His dirty hand gripped her jaw to force her to look at him as he gazed back. " Human female." she fought as she tried to get free of him, her head throbbing with pain.  
The grotesque creature had her though. She couldn't beat him with strength. She couldn't cut her way free or squirm out of his tight grasp. She could only try and will away the headache she had.  
The monster carried her to where the leader was. " Caught one!" he called out. Some other creatures pawed at her body until the one holding her snarled in his language and brandished his crooked sword at them as he passed. So un unified were these walking nightmares, it was hard to focus on just one. They all clambered, beat or screamed at each other. Mix matched or completely defective metal strapped on their bodies in some semblance of armor. Some had swollen faces that puckered with blisters, or gaunt faces that was bone wrapped skin. Despite all their garish looks, the stench and the screams in her sensitive ears were the most painful. With a putrid Oder like that, the metal weapons seemed for of a decorum'. Further in the overwhelming crowd was she carried by her captures until they reached the middle where a much taller and more formidable creatures stood. He stared down at them with sickly yellow eyes. a headdress of horns and feathers blowing in the sea breeze. Tusks jutted from his mouth, making it impossible to completely close his mouth. No doubt this one was their coordinator.  
The leader grinned down at her with his own ugly smile. " One is still better than nothing. We could raise the price on her. She looks different, smells different. We'll call her one of the rarities." The Leader said.  
'One is better than nothing. That means they haven't caught her friends! Yet...'  
The leader stomped up to her, grabbing her by her hair. " Anymore of ya out here?"   
She didn't answer, only gazed at him stupidly.  
"Answer." The orc commanded gripping her tighter. She winced at the new pain. Words came out of her mouth in such a jumble she didn't even know what she was saying.  
The leader let go and huffed. " Bah! Can't speak common." He grumbled. " No matter. We can still get a good price from her with other men  
' A good price? Oh no.. she was going to get sold into prostitution or some kind of slavery!   
The orc called out again in his language, then came back around to deliver another hard blow to her head. She was aware of nothing more than black after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Noooo!   
> I always appreciate feedback of any kind. I hope you like it thus far! I tried to catch as many misspellings as I could, but sorry if I missed any.


	3. Chapter 3 The Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia wakes up as a slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day to you all! Thank you for the comments and kudos. Please be patient with me on this one, as I am making it up as I go along.

Odd sounds of creaking wood woke her up like a very foreign alarm clock. Bleary eyes slowly split open, blurry at first until wood came into a more clear sight. That stupid headache was still there. It made her grimace at the old pain and wanting nothing more than to fall asleep and not wake up again till it was gone. But that wasn't an option anymore. She just laid there, not rushing her thoughts on anything as she stared at the wood until her mind was fully awake and aware. Now the wood was more detailed, cut and nailed to look more like the boards of a wall. Somewhere on the left side of the wall, a lit lantern hung, gently swaying back and forth on it's chain. The room seemed empty of any nightmare creatures thankfully. Slowly she pushed herself up to get better bearings on her situation. Everything had returned to her easily enough. She was in a plain old room with two windows on one of the walls where dawn shown through. The air had a pungunt smell of lantern oil, saltwater, feces, and smelly animals.   
Where on earth was she?  
Alicia looked around the room for something she could use to free her hands. On shaky legs she stood up, eyes trying to adjust to the dark dank and horribly reeking wooden room. A rocking to and fro had her frowning at the dirty floor in confusion. Why was it moving so?  
Lifting her eyes to the small circular windows, all she could see was sky, but the sound of the sea waves or picked up quickly. She was on a ship.  
The swaying of said ship made it even harder for her to steady her legs. The woman glanced irritably at them, and thats when she noticed just how messed up her clothes were too. Torn at the edges, caked with dried mud, salt and sand, Alicia shifted around, did her best to pat herself down as horrible thought of what might have happened made her get a little panicked. Thankfully logic set back in. Her captors did not do the worst they could have done, but rather just searched her for more weapons and whatever she had that might be of value to them. Luckily she was on a camping trip, there wasn't that much valueables on her to begin with.  
Around her were more cages and chains. A few more people who looked like they had been there a while. Actual people this time, humans. Some cast lazy gazes at her, or ignored her completely.  
Alicia scanned every face she could see, none of them recognizable to her. These were not people from her homeland.  
"Where are we?" she dared to ask quietly. Her voice as rough and dry.  
No one answered.  
She sighed. At least she did not see her friends amongst them. they could just be in another room, or they were never captured at all. Relief and worry were both in her head, along with more questions about her current situation. Alicia shook her head, worrying and panicking was not going to help if she wanted out of here. The islander forced herself to close her eyes and breath slowly to try and calm herself. Suddenly there was the sound of jangling metal and a loud lock. Around her the people gasped. Her eyes flew open to the source of the sound which was the door. The old door swung open and one of those ugly creatures cam in. Acting before thinking, she sank to the ground again, feigning unconciousness.   
The monster grinned as he stepped in. " Slaves.." he gargled. "Bread and water for you fleshy wretches." He pulled behind him a crate on wheels filled with loaves of bread. it reached down and tossed them carelessly around the room. The people dove for them. tearing them from each others grasp in order to get more. The orc was enjoying it, as he only threw a few loaves at a time so he could watch them scramble. Alicia did not grab for any bread though. One, it was dangerous with people in this mind set, and two, she wanted to grab for something else.  
After that, the orc walked out and came back with a large basin. In the middle of the room was another one that he made his way to and poured water in it. He did this twice. Once the creature left, the people dove for the water. They dipped their faces and hands in it to get a drink. The orc watched in dark glee at the people acting like desperate cretins. His beady black eyes scanned the room. They came to rest on two people that had not moved, her and another woman.  
The captor walked up to the first woman. He sat with her back against the wall, knees brought up and staring at nothing. "What's wrong human? Not hungry? Not thirsty?"  
"I've already had my fill orc." Shee replied in a deadbeat tone.  
Orcs! that's right! These things, they were real orcs! In her store the slender woman had only ever read about them in scary kids' tales and mythical fiction books or legends.  
Why did such creatures have to exist? Like humans didn't know how to be evil enough....  
The orc sneered. He suddenly kicked her over. " You not but skin and bone. I should feed you to the wargs now and be done with it."   
The woman glowered back up at the orc. " You'll be losing business if you did that. Feeding all your slaves to the wargs leaves no money from your trade. Bad business."   
The orc snorted irritably and stormed off. He pounded past others, kicking at whoever did not move out of the way in time. Finally his eyes came to rest on Alicia's stilll form. The orc stalked up to her and gave her a hard kick at the side. She gasped and reeled in the pain. " Wake up she human." It snarled above her. SHe hissed in pain, slowly pushing herself up. Ugh, the sheer presence of this creature made her want to throw up more than anything else in that room. Nothing about this entire situation really felt right.  
He grabbed her and hauled her to her feet. His breath made her hold her breath. "New slave." He said in her face, at this point Alicia was only half acting, the other half was real.   
" I am your master now. You do as I bid." The orc gave a jagged toothed grin. " You obey, you get rewarded. You disobey you get punished." His black tongue lashed around his lips as he grinned evily. " Understand?"  
She'd begun to gag. her hands shakily reached upwards.  
"What was that human?" he snarled. He responded, squizing his grip more at her unintelligable mttering.  
Alicia steeled herself for what may come, then drove her unclipped thumnbnails into the creature's eyes. The feeling made her quiver. The orc screamed out and pushed her back roughly. Her back collided with the wall.   
Shut him up! Shut Him Up! SHUT HIM UP! Her mind screamed at her. Her body jolted into action,(albeit clumsily) ramming down the orc who flailed about. His hands found her as she scrambled to straddle him. The creature was able to grab her in a painful vice grip with one hand and fisted the other to wail on her. Alicia took a hard blow to her shoulder,hard enough to make her eyes sting with tears. It was hard enough to knock her off him. Painfully she tried again. More hands suddenly shot out to grab at the orc and hold him down, while another burly man came up and finished the job for her. Others stared at the still form of the orc.   
"Great, now there'll be an even stronger one to replace him." One man grumped across the way. He looked at Alicia. " Look girl, if ye want to survive, then don't make 'em wanna hurt ye. Just play along."  
"Play along? And be another cowed slave?" she scoffed. Her shouler throbbed with a dull pain.  
The man, a kind of scrawny guy with long black hair that needed to be tied in a pony tail to be kept out of the way. " Yea' a slave. Just accept it now and it'll be easier down the road."  
"Easier how?" She looked at him like he was crazy.   
The man suddenly held up a small knife. " Easier to be less noticed o'course."   
The burly man frowned. " Nevak, why don't you steal things more useful, like the keys perhaps?"   
The man, Nevak huffed. " Because what happens after we get the keys Raoul? We get out, we run into more of the scum, and we die or get beated back to our chains. We need more than just the keys if we're gonna get outta here alive boyo."  
" I thought you've given up on trying to escape." the grumpy woman from before talked. " The orcs are stupid folk that live chaotically, just give them some lie that appeals to them better."   
"Some of us do not fancy having a sliver tongue Miss Sabrya." Raoul replied, searching the orc's body for the keys or anything useful.  
"Always the gentleman." Sabrya lulled her head. Her light brown hair sticking to her face and neck. " You think any form of honor is going to gain you any favor here?" she asked rhetorically.   
"All it did was save the little girl from any more harm."  
Alicia raised a brow. "Little girl?"  
"Oh I'm sory you're a big girl. you clearly have your big girl panties on don't you? Your chest wraps snug enough for you?" Sabrya continued.  
Alicia Stared at her with a dead panned look then rolled her eyes. She didn't have time to worry about anyone's insults.  
She shook her head and turned away.  
Raoul held up the iron keys. " I've got them. let's get out of here quickly before the alarms go off." Raoul undid his chains, then Alicia's and moved to the next people, making quick work of freeing them. Alicia tip toed to the door, peeking out to search for any signs of more orc gaurds.   
Soon everyone was free, but only the outher three really moved about.  
The woman spotted the key in Raoul's hand still." Will that key also unlock the other cells where the other slaves stay?"  
"Aye it does." Raoul replied, already knowing what she intended. He followed her to the door. " You keep a look out. I will free the others." he said.  
Alicia did as told.  
Sabrya came walking up casually, with a half bored expression on her face. " Don't know why you'd bother. The rest of these poor sods are broken and not likely to fight back should there be an uprising."  
" At least now they will have the choice given back to them, as free people again." Alicia said resolutely.  
Sabrya rolled her eyes. " Wonderful. Another do-gooder-noble-heart."  
Alicia turned her half glare at her. "You have the same choice you know. You can go on by yourself if ya want to or wait for us, and make yourself more useful than being another wench."  
" OH the little girl shouldn't say such foul lang-"  
" shut up." Alicia growled before she finished.  
Sabrya's thin brow quirked up. "You best get out of those bloomers before you expect me to take any orders from you seriously. Talking is my best skill hun."  
"oi blokes?" Nevak said behind them. " Are we tryin' to escape or have a kitty brawl?" He slinked his way past the two women. The slight man looked both ways and started down the hall.  
"Where are you going?" Sabrya asked.  
" To the bar o'course." He called over his shoulder.  
Sabyra huffed, back to her half bored expression.  
Alicia blinked in thought as she watched down the opposite side. He wasn't really looking for drinks right nw was he? She couldn't tell yet. Finally Raoul emrged from the opposite side. " I just fond out we are still a two day's sail from Middle earth. Even if we escape now we will not get far."  
Alicia's shoulders dropped. " Then we wait."  
"Genious idea hun." Sabyr commented. Alicia ignored her and continued. " Nevak has the right idea at least. we have a chance to gather things that may help in our escape when we reach land again." Alicia started down the opposite hall.  
"You must not go by yourself." Raoul whispered as he followed.   
Sabyra shook her head and went the same way Nevak went.  
Raoul glanced down at her. " Where are you going?"  
"Searching for useful things. Maps, weapons, supplies, knowledge on the ship." Alicia whispred back.  
"Sooner or later the orcs will notice all the slaves free. And whatever we have stolen." He replied, head ducking under an arched beam as his eyes watched every shadow like a hawk.  
"Sabyra said orcs are creatures of chaos right? We could find some way to throw a bone and have them distracting each other, ruining whatever form of order they might have for a while. Something to make them forget about us more often than not." Alicia replied as they peered into one room that housed all the brad that was given to the slaves.  
Raoul went silent, silent enough to make her turn and regard himin question. " What? It won't work?"  
"Nay. It just might, and that is what is surprising to hear such a strategy from a youth." The big warrior commented.  
The islander let out an exaspherated sigh. " Not that young folks." she grumbled. " And that's not that hard of a strategy to come up with."  
"Pehaps not." Raoul hummed. " And how do you suppose we 'throw this bone'?"   
"Still working on that." She replied. " Feel free to add any helpful suggestions." SHe said as they peeked into another room. This room had extra chains and crowbars, metal rods, whips, maces and whatever odd pain cuasing devices that she did not know the names to.   
Alicia searched the place to look for things that she could easily hide on her person while Raoul stood watch. once done they switched places while he picked a few things.   
"They will fight for any reason, logical or not." Raoul said. " One can be accused of stealing from another, you can throw something shiny and watch them all dive and kill each other for it. They'll keep at it until a leader comes in to break it up."  
They kept on, searching rooms quietly. they found one where a few norcs were sleeping, and they quickly tip toed away from that room. Raoul held up his hand swiftly, stopping Alicia right in her tracks. She tensed up, hoping they wouldn't run into trouble. Peering around him she could see shadows moving.   
The shadow dissapeared and he motined to follow quietly close behind. She did as signed and watched their back. The big man was surprisingly light on his feet. Sowly, he stalked forth, hand gripping his light mace that he raided from the room. Alicia gave plenty of space, not at all wanting to hinder his movements.  
The man gripped his weapon in a tight grip, then after releasing a steady breath, he rushed forth and swung out towards the owner of the shadow. Alicia stared in surprise, not at all expecting that. She satred as she listened to wood getting pummeled, rush of wind and grunts. Then curses flying. "Agh! Raoul you blumbering boyo!-"  
"Nevak! Sabrya! I thought you were orcs."  
"You sayng I look like one of those filthy foul creatures. The nerve. I oughta' clout you in the head for that."  
Alicia crept forth to see the three standing around, Nevak rubbing the side of his head.  
"If it wasn't for his quick reflexes no doubt he'd be unconcsious right now. Of course he did bang his head onthe wall trying to dodge your attack." Sabrya went on with a hint of teasing.  
Nevak, grumbled and rubbed his head trying to shake it off. he gave Raoul one last glare before picking up a burlap bag that looked stuffed.  
"What's all that?" Alicia asked.  
"Nessesities." Nevak answered casually, hefting it over his shoulder. Sabyra had one on hers as well.  
Alicia grimaced in skepticism, wondering what exactly his idea of 'nessecities' was.   
"If orcs are creatures of chaos, you think there might be a way to make them fight each other until we reach some land to escape? You have any, neccessities that may help with that?"  
Nevak sniffed and scratched his bearded face. " Hmm, ya want to cuase chaos on a boat, our only source of staying alive?"  
"Yes." Alicia answered with a snide smirk of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because things may seem like a major setback, doesn't mean give up entirely!


	4. Chapter 3 The Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now stuck on a slave ship run by orcs. How on earth do we escape from that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So sorry I 'haven't posted in a long time. I'm on a little bit of a hiatus on my stories.... I've no excuses. Thank you for reading and I do hope to hear your comments on this my stories.

Odd sounds of creaking wood woke her up like a very foreign alarm clock. Bleary eyes slowly split open, blurry at first until wood came into a more clear sight. That stupid headache was still there. It made her grimace at the old pain and wanting nothing more than to fall asleep and not wake up again till it was gone. But that wasn't an option anymore. She just laid there, not rushing her thoughts on anything as she stared at the wood until her mind was fully awake and aware. Now the wood was more detailed, cut and nailed to look more like the boards of a wall. Somewhere on the left side of the wall, a lit lantern hung, gently swaying back and forth on it's chain. The room seemed empty of any nightmare creatures thankfully. Slowly she pushed herself up to get better bearings on her situation. Everything had returned to her easily enough. She was in a plain old room with two windows on one of the walls where dawn shown through. The air had a pungunt smell of lantern oil, saltwater, feces, and smelly animals.   
Where on earth was she?  
Alicia looked around the room for something she could use to free her hands. On shaky legs she stood up, eyes trying to adjust to the dark dank and horribly reeking wooden room. A rocking to and fro had her frowning at the dirty floor in confusion. Why was it moving so?  
Lifting her eyes to the small circular windows, all she could see was sky, but the sound of the sea waves or picked up quickly. She was on a ship.  
The swaying of said ship made it even harder for her to steady her legs. The woman glanced irritably at them, and thats when she noticed just how messed up her clothes were too. Torn at the edges, caked with dried mud, salt and sand, Alicia shifted around, did her best to pat herself down as horrible thought of what might have happened made her get a little panicked. Thankfully logic set back in. Her captors did not do the worst they could have done, but rather just searched her for more weapons and whatever she had that might be of value to them. Luckily she was on a camping trip, there wasn't that much valueables on her to begin with.  
Around her were more cages and chains. A few more people who looked like they had been there a while. Actual people this time, humans. Some cast lazy gazes at her, or ignored her completely.  
Alicia scanned every face she could see, none of them recognizable to her. These were not people from her homeland.  
"Where are we?" she dared to ask quietly. Her voice as rough and dry.  
No one answered.  
She sighed. At least she did not see her friends amongst them. they could just be in another room, or they were never captured at all. Relief and worry were both in her head, along with more questions about her current situation. Alicia shook her head, worrying and panicking was not going to help if she wanted out of here. The islander forced herself to close her eyes and breath slowly to try and calm herself. Suddenly there was the sound of jangling metal and a loud lock. Around her the people gasped. Her eyes flew open to the source of the sound which was the door. The old door swung open and one of those ugly creatures cam in. Acting before thinking, she sank to the ground again, feigning unconciousness.   
The monster grinned as he stepped in. " Slaves.." he gargled. "Bread and water for you fleshy wretches." He pulled behind him a crate on wheels filled with loaves of bread. it reached down and tossed them carelessly around the room. The people dove for them. tearing them from each others grasp in order to get more. The orc was enjoying it, as he only threw a few loaves at a time so he could watch them scramble. Alicia did not grab for any bread though. One, it was dangerous with people in this mind set, and two, she wanted to grab for something else.  
After that, the orc walked out and came back with a large basin. In the middle of the room was another one that he made his way to and poured water in it. He did this twice. Once the creature left, the people dove for the water. They dipped their faces and hands in it to get a drink. The orc watched in dark glee at the people acting like desperate cretins. His beady black eyes scanned the room. They came to rest on two people that had not moved, her and another woman.  
The captor walked up to the first woman. He sat with her back against the wall, knees brought up and staring at nothing. "What's wrong human? Not hungry? Not thirsty?"  
"I've already had my fill orc." Shee replied in a deadbeat tone.  
Orcs! that's right! These things, they were real orcs! In her store the slender woman had only ever read about them in scary kids' tales and mythical fiction books or legends.  
Why did such creatures have to exist? Like humans didn't know how to be evil enough....  
The orc sneered. He suddenly kicked her over. " You not but skin and bone. I should feed you to the wargs now and be done with it."   
The woman glowered back up at the orc. " You'll be losing business if you did that. Feeding all your slaves to the wargs leaves no money from your trade. Bad business."   
The orc snorted irritably and stormed off. He pounded past others, kicking at whoever did not move out of the way in time. Finally his eyes came to rest on Alicia's stilll form. The orc stalked up to her and gave her a hard kick at the side. She gasped and reeled in the pain. " Wake up she human." It snarled above her. SHe hissed in pain, slowly pushing herself up. Ugh, the sheer presence of this creature made her want to throw up more than anything else in that room. Nothing about this entire situation really felt right.  
He grabbed her and hauled her to her feet. His breath made her hold her breath. "New slave." He said in her face, at this point Alicia was only half acting, the other half was real.   
" I am your master now. You do as I bid." The orc gave a jagged toothed grin. " You obey, you get rewarded. You disobey you get punished." His black tongue lashed around his lips as he grinned evily. " Understand?"  
She'd begun to gag. her hands shakily reached upwards.  
"What was that human?" he snarled. He responded, squizing his grip more at her unintelligable mttering.  
Alicia steeled herself for what may come, then drove her unclipped thumnbnails into the creature's eyes. The feeling made her quiver. The orc screamed out and pushed her back roughly. Her back collided with the wall.   
Shut him up! Shut Him Up! SHUT HIM UP! Her mind screamed at her. Her body jolted into action,(albeit clumsily) ramming down the orc who flailed about. His hands found her as she scrambled to straddle him. The creature was able to grab her in a painful vice grip with one hand and fisted the other to wail on her. Alicia took a hard blow to her shoulder,hard enough to make her eyes sting with tears. It was hard enough to knock her off him. Painfully she tried again. More hands suddenly shot out to grab at the orc and hold him down, while another burly man came up and finished the job for her. Others stared at the still form of the orc.   
"Great, now there'll be an even stronger one to replace him." One man grumped across the way. He looked at Alicia. " Look girl, if ye want to survive, then don't make 'em wanna hurt ye. Just play along."  
"Play along? And be another cowed slave?" she scoffed. Her shouler throbbed with a dull pain.  
The man, a kind of scrawny guy with long black hair that needed to be tied in a pony tail to be kept out of the way. " Yea' a slave. Just accept it now and it'll be easier down the road."  
"Easier how?" She looked at him like he was crazy.   
The man suddenly held up a small knife. " Easier to be less noticed o'course."   
The burly man frowned. " Nevak, why don't you steal things more useful, like the keys perhaps?"   
The man, Nevak huffed. " Because what happens after we get the keys Raoul? We get out, we run into more of the scum, and we die or get beated back to our chains. We need more than just the keys if we're gonna get outta here alive boyo."  
" I thought you've given up on trying to escape." the grumpy woman from before talked. " The orcs are stupid folk that live chaotically, just give them some lie that appeals to them better."   
"Some of us do not fancy having a sliver tongue Miss Sabrya." Raoul replied, searching the orc's body for the keys or anything useful.  
"Always the gentleman." Sabrya lulled her head. Her light brown hair sticking to her face and neck. " You think any form of honor is going to gain you any favor here?" she asked rhetorically.   
"All it did was save the little girl from any more harm."  
Alicia raised a brow. "Little girl?"  
"Oh I'm sory you're a big girl. you clearly have your big girl panties on don't you? Your chest wraps snug enough for you?" Sabrya continued.  
Alicia Stared at her with a dead panned look then rolled her eyes. She didn't have time to worry about anyone's insults.  
She shook her head and turned away.  
Raoul held up the iron keys. " I've got them. let's get out of here quickly before the alarms go off." Raoul undid his chains, then Alicia's and moved to the next people, making quick work of freeing them. Alicia tip toed to the door, peeking out to search for any signs of more orc gaurds.   
Soon everyone was free, but only the outher three really moved about.  
The woman spotted the key in Raoul's hand still." Will that key also unlock the other cells where the other slaves stay?"  
"Aye it does." Raoul replied, already knowing what she intended. He followed her to the door. " You keep a look out. I will free the others." he said.  
Alicia did as told.  
Sabrya came walking up casually, with a half bored expression on her face. " Don't know why you'd bother. The rest of these poor sods are broken and not likely to fight back should there be an uprising."  
" At least now they will have the choice given back to them, as free people again." Alicia said resolutely.  
Sabrya rolled her eyes. " Wonderful. Another do-gooder-noble-heart."  
Alicia turned her half glare at her. "You have the same choice you know. You can go on by yourself if ya want to or wait for us, and make yourself more useful than being another wench."  
" OH the little girl shouldn't say such foul lang-"  
" shut up." Alicia growled before she finished.  
Sabrya's thin brow quirked up. "You best get out of those bloomers before you expect me to take any orders from you seriously. Talking is my best skill hun."  
"oi blokes?" Nevak said behind them. " Are we tryin' to escape or have a kitty brawl?" He slinked his way past the two women. The slight man looked both ways and started down the hall.  
"Where are you going?" Sabrya asked.  
" To the bar o'course." He called over his shoulder.  
Sabyra huffed, back to her half bored expression.  
Alicia blinked in thought as she watched down the opposite side. He wasn't really looking for drinks right nw was he? She couldn't tell yet. Finally Raoul emrged from the opposite side. " I just fond out we are still a two day's sail from Middle earth. Even if we escape now we will not get far."  
Alicia's shoulders dropped. " Then we wait."  
"Genious idea hun." Sabyr commented. Alicia ignored her and continued. " Nevak has the right idea at least. we have a chance to gather things that may help in our escape when we reach land again." Alicia started down the opposite hall.  
"You must not go by yourself." Raoul whispered as he followed.   
Sabyra shook her head and went the same way Nevak went.  
Raoul glanced down at her. " Where are you going?"  
"Searching for useful things. Maps, weapons, supplies, knowledge on the ship." Alicia whispred back.  
"Sooner or later the orcs will notice all the slaves free. And whatever we have stolen." He replied, head ducking under an arched beam as his eyes watched every shadow like a hawk.  
"Sabyra said orcs are creatures of chaos right? We could find some way to throw a bone and have them distracting each other, ruining whatever form of order they might have for a while. Something to make them forget about us more often than not." Alicia replied as they peered into one room that housed all the brad that was given to the slaves.  
Raoul went silent, silent enough to make her turn and regard himin question. " What? It won't work?"  
"Nay. It just might, and that is what is surprising to hear such a strategy from a youth." The big warrior commented.  
The islander let out an exaspherated sigh. " Not that young folks." she grumbled. " And that's not that hard of a strategy to come up with."  
"Pehaps not." Raoul hummed. " And how do you suppose we 'throw this bone'?"   
"Still working on that." She replied. " Feel free to add any helpful suggestions." SHe said as they peeked into another room. This room had extra chains and crowbars, metal rods, whips, maces and whatever odd pain cuasing devices that she did not know the names to.   
Alicia searched the place to look for things that she could easily hide on her person while Raoul stood watch. once done they switched places while he picked a few things.   
"They will fight for any reason, logical or not." Raoul said. " One can be accused of stealing from another, you can throw something shiny and watch them all dive and kill each other for it. They'll keep at it until a leader comes in to break it up."  
They kept on, searching rooms quietly. they found one where a few norcs were sleeping, and they quickly tip toed away from that room. Raoul held up his hand swiftly, stopping Alicia right in her tracks. She tensed up, hoping they wouldn't run into trouble. Peering around him she could see shadows moving.   
The shadow dissapeared and he motined to follow quietly close behind. She did as signed and watched their back. The big man was surprisingly light on his feet. Sowly, he stalked forth, hand gripping his light mace that he raided from the room. Alicia gave plenty of space, not at all wanting to hinder his movements.  
The man gripped his weapon in a tight grip, then after releasing a steady breath, he rushed forth and swung out towards the owner of the shadow. Alicia stared in surprise, not at all expecting that. She satred as she listened to wood getting pummeled, rush of wind and grunts. Then curses flying. "Agh! Raoul you blumbering boyo!-"  
"Nevak! Sabrya! I thought you were orcs."  
"You sayng I look like one of those filthy foul creatures. The nerve. I oughta' clout you in the head for that."  
Alicia crept forth to see the three standing around, Nevak rubbing the side of his head.  
"If it wasn't for his quick reflexes no doubt he'd be unconcsious right now. Of course he did bang his head onthe wall trying to dodge your attack." Sabrya went on with a hint of teasing.  
Nevak, grumbled and rubbed his head trying to shake it off. he gave Raoul one last glare before picking up a burlap bag that looked stuffed.  
"What's all that?" Alicia asked.  
"Nessesities." Nevak answered casually, hefting it over his shoulder. Sabyra had one on hers as well.  
Alicia grimaced in skepticism, wondering what exactly his idea of 'nessecities' was.   
"If orcs are creatures of chaos, you think there might be a way to make them fight each other until we reach some land to escape? You have any, neccessities that may help with that?"  
Nevak sniffed and scratched his bearded face. " Hmm, ya want to cuase chaos on a boat, our only source of staying alive?"  
"Yes." Alicia answered with a snide smirk of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Success! (^_^) Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5- New steps, Old land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The refugees try to move to a safer refuge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back! I'm back! You might have noticed, this is a slow burn of a story. Thanks again for the comments and kudos!

"Look!" One man pointed out towards the woods. " Look at the size of that fox!"  
Alicia actually did not see anything at first until something orange did in fact run across her line of sight. It was a fox, but the animal was the size of an average horse! Alicia gaped wide eyed again. She jogged closer to the tree line to get a better look as it ran across her feild of vision. "That...That's huge. Are all animals here so big?"  
"Not all no. That creature is unnaturally big. But if we could catch him, we'd have nearly enough meat for half the camp." The hunter explained as they watched it dart away, easily avoiding other hunters pursueing it. Shoulders were dropped defeatedly when the animal escaped.  
"Pity." The hunter said with a sad smile and went off to join his own friends.  
Alicia was both happy and sad that it got away. The islander picked up an old dented up pot and went to the river to get water to boil for drinking. Some people had fashioned makeshift nets to try to catch fish. She returned back and forth to get many pots filled, finishing boiling and refilling water containers just as the hunters had returned.   
" Only a few racoons." One grumbled.   
On the other side of the camp, a couple of hunters did manage to get a deer.  
"Still, if only we got that big fox, or at least an animal of it's same size." The hunter began to clean his game.  
The old man, Dorwin, lifted his grisled face." Big fox? Good thing ye did miss it! Don't ye know those giant animals are naught but trouble?"  
"It was just a fox." The hunter rolled his eyes. " WHat trouble could he be?"  
Dorwin huffed. " That coulda' been a dwarf! Or a hobbit! Or some enchanted creature of the White witch!"  
"The white witch is half a world away. She's no reason to send her minions here." Another woman went on.  
" Ye'd think so, but that's how she knows so much of the world." Dorwin went on. "Good thing ye missed that fox. We'd have another nightmare of problems on our hands. His kin would know he's missing and come searching. Then we'd all be doomed!"  
Alicia's face still had an unconvinced look about it. On one hand she knew better than to believe any old rumors, but on the other she wanted to know the truth before writing it all off as ridicule. Well, it's not like she ahd any ways of really finding the truth right now, so all she could do was ignore it for now and focus on the present problems.   
"I know only a few of us are actually warriors, but we all have an idea of a hard life. We should push ourselves as much as we can without overdoing it until we get outta Wild men territory." Alicia said, although she tried to sound more confident, there was still the undertone of question under it. The others looked around either ignoring her thoughts or maybe even considering it.   
Raoul scanned over the crowd. " You do have a valid point. We must keep moving at all times."  
It was weird, anxiety inducing and awkward in nearly every day and night. It was tiring and grating on the nerves. No one stayed at any stop for very long other than to hunt or get a quick break. At night even sleeping was restless. It cme to a point where She'd close her eyes in the evening and open them suddenly to the day without ever taking note of falling asleep. After a few days it had dulled down to a normal routine and the anxiety was easier to ignore.   
Although there were a few skilled hunters in the traveling refugees, none dared venture too far due to the territory they were in. Many were still tired from lack of proper diet or getting good rest on the hard ground, so despite being free, there were still many complaints mumbled about. It annoyed Alicia for the most part, but also reminded her what grace and patience is for. As long as the people had something to do for the most part they kept their complaints to a minimum at least.   
But that patience had run thin when the few hunters came runnign back, arms flailing about, face of fear and yelling. " Wild Men!"  
And thanks to their panic, the whole camp went into a frenzy. People jolted and scrambled over themselves grabbing things and each other and running in every direction. Few amongst them were trained warriors like Raoul after all. Alicia turned just in time to her the bellows of their pursuers come bursting through the woods. They looked quite fitting to their name. Spears were brandished and thrown even arrows notched. The refugees did not have protective clothing other than whatthey might have managed to lot from the ship and half the time, orc armor was defective. They did not have much weapons either which meant they only fought unless cornered. There was nothing that could have been done this time. With a heavy sigh, Alicia broke into a run to escape. Every man for himself. It was chaos. Adrenaline courseed through her veins, spurring her to move faster even though she was already going as fast as she could. She might tire herself out quickly if she didn't remind herself to be careful. The islander took to hiding in the brush as much as possible and only moving when she was as sure as possible that noone was looking her way. The calls and running about in their surprise and ambush tactics of wild men was really frazzling her nerves. She had to force herself to focus on one thing. Suddenly some spear flew past her and she ducked back behind the tree. Three wild men bellowed out in their gutteral roars, coming straight for her.  
Alicia wasted no time and once again broke out into a run. Needless to say though, the men gave chase easily. That was when she did realize that she as still in their native territory. They knew how to function and manuevure here like second nature. She did not.  
They would sooner or later catch up to her and catch her. Then, who knows what intentions of hurt they had in mind...  
They were gaining quick.  
She was getting desperate.  
Four other cloaked men jumped out from their hiding place directly in front of her, making her pullup short. That is until she remembered she was still being pursued. On impulse the girl dodged left. "Milady!" some other unfamiliar man's voice echoed behind her, though she did not look back to find out. Behind her grunts and bellows were heard.  
"Milady! Wait!" the voice came again this time much closer. A strong hand grabbed her arm and stopped her.  
Alicia, on impulse again, swung around with he free fist. her captor saw it coming and blocked it easily.  
" Calm yourself please. I mean you no harm." the man continued. he threw back his hood to reveal a much more civilized looking man with a neatly trimmed beard and hair.  
Alicia stared at him blankly before calming down little by little." Who are you?" SHe demanded.  
" I am called Rohawk. I'm a ranger here with my fellows. One of our scouts spotted your, Traveling comopanions, along the river, and came as soon as we heard the WIld Men."  
Alicia nodded a small head bow to him. " Thank you." SHe replied.  
" You're most welcome my lady. Come let me escort you to safer grounds. We will rescue as many of your friends as possible." Rohawk smiled.  
Wordlessly she followed him, chancing about in hopes of finding her friends. After too many long minutes, she was ecorted to a small group of rangers who stood gaurd over other recovred refugees. Alicia sat with them or helped bandage any wounds that might have been optained.   
She really did not want to know exactly who survived or who didn't. It was a morbid thought process that too much adrenaline in her veins right now would not allow.  
Some rangers ushered the refugees frther down the river and away from the ambush site, to which the islander was very happy about.   
"Where are ye taking us?" Another woman asked.  
" We shall take you to our town. A ranger's town where we all reside when not on duty." Another ranger replied.   
Well, it was safer than staying out here waiting for more wild men. She was tired enough that she could drop right there and fall asleep in no time.  
As she looked around her, it seemed that their numbers had dwindled down from fifty to the thirties or forties. She sighed to herself and turned away.  
Out on her peripheral she saw a flash of something move. Alicia would have missed it if she chose to ignore it, but there behind a few trees, was the big fox she had seen earlier. It stalked a few steps more before stopping completely, eyeing the people as they passed, oblivious to the furred spy.  
Alicia stared at him, mildy wishing she could even go over there and pet his fur. But this wasn't a petting zoo, silly girl. The fox turned it's head her way, it's big ears pointed forward.   
She watched him for as long as she could until her attention was demanded elsewhere. 

 

**********************************

 

Hidden easily behind the trees, was yet another cloaked stranger. Clothed in dark greens, greys and browns, it was easy for him to go unnoticed by even the rangers. Not that the rangers would view him much of a threat if they did see him, but that didn't matter right now. He was on a mission, trying to find out where exactly certain illegal smugglers. They had such a tight hold on some things he was surprised that he was not cuaght yet. It was only a matter of time though. They somehow managed to catch his old friend, who really couldn't be suspected of anything more than the singing village idiot at times, more or less, and now he was captured, practically forced to live in the mines he worked in thanks to a threat over his brother's family. SHaking his head, sneering at the reminder of their situation, he truned back to the peculair group of 'refugees' that the rangers appeared to have gathered up. They smelled horendous! Clearly they had been out here for a long while, running from the orc scum that they also reeked with. He was originally coming to see if the orcs might have been in a partnership with the illegal smugglers in some way, and came in time to see these ragtag humans, desperate enough to try hunting down everything that moved, him included. They were of all various traist, giving him the suspicion that they were from different parts of Arda. At one point he tried to get closer, he was just able to make out a few accents that would help identify their origin, but that was that nearly cost him an arrow or spear in the side.  
And then if it wasn't the ragtag humans it was those blasted orcs with red blood, the Wild Men!  
He had to zip away, get out his trusty battle staff and beat them back.   
Thanks to the rangers though evening the odds he didn't have to fight for too long.   
He heard shouting and saw another young maiden running in his general direction, he changed and dashed off. She wasn't runnig to him though, he saw that she had purseuers. The spy growled and got ready for an ambush, then once again another ranger came to help. He cut them down before the spy had to do anything.   
She was even more different. Human still, but not the straight blonde or red hair from Rohan. This human's hair had ringlets of curls like a hobbit. Almond shaped eyes instead of the straight lined eyes she had. He looked over to the other humans passing by. None of them seemed quite similar to her, all were more creamy skinned instead save for a handful of the rangers. He turned back to her and caught her looking straight at him now. He expected her to alert the others of his whereabouts to perhaps try and hunt him again, however she did not. He tilted his head with much the same curiosity. Simply she just watched him with obvious curiosity until the rangers required her attention again.   
The spy hmmed to himself. At least if there's anything suspicious with these folks the rangers could take care of that. Still he needed to go continue his own mission, and maybe he'd learn more the next time he came visiting the ranger's post.

Once he had recouporated a little, he returned to his hidden camp, checking over himself and his wares. All was in tact. The spy strapped on his light pack onto the pony, which seemed near oblivious to all that transpired, and he rode off. It was nice to be off his own feet for a change. Swiftly as a pony would go without tiring it, he followed the trail that the tattered humans had left. Even a child could have pointed out that people were here. No wonder it was so easy for the Wild Men to find them too. Of course the WIld Men could find a garden snake in an elf's forest, being so much closer atuned with the forest world nearly as well as an elf.   
He could tell also that where ever they stayed, they didn't stay long. Campfire were shallow, half buried with few ashes. They were clearly trying to get out of here fast. Perhaps they were running from something else?  
He wasn't sure just how far he'd want to go to find out, still he trudged on, keeping his senses alert in case some unknown persuer jumped out.   
Eventually he made it to the edges of the gulf of Luhn, whre the deep blue sea lay strecthed out before his eyes. Within the very few times he had ever seen the sea, it never amazed him how even the mountains could look like a mole hill. The air had a veil of salt on it. Out in on the banks of sand he saw smaller boats abandoned along the sides. Out in the deeper waters was a larger old ship, battered on some sides due to poor maintaince.   
"Hmm.." He absentmindely played with an accesory in his beard. Evene here there was a feint stench of orc, but he found no signs thus far of the first smugglers he was searching for. Once examining the beach enough he got back on the saddle and turned north for home.  
Two and a half days later he stalked a hidden path, one that he actually created himself in order to get to and fro without no eyes finding him.   
He made it out into the side lines on the back side of most little shops on that side of the bustling town. He led his pony off to the small horse coral at the back of a specific building, suantering around to enter from the back door. Usually the door was locked, but just becuase he knew the owner had small stache of ale in the back, he went through the trouble of picking the lock.  
Immediately the building was alive with a familiar voice at the front counter selling some of his own wares to the current customers. The back room as where the ale was kept, inside an old cupboard in the far wall it was all kept along with a few extra mugs and dishes.  
The spy found a nice seat and sat down, feet propped up on a crate, nursing a mug of it. What a refreshment. He tilted it back as he took another slow intake.  
Heavy footsteps he ignored came through the door followed by an audible. " Oi! What do ye think you're doing?! You cannot just break into a merchant's-"  
"Mmh." the spy interupted ith a finger raised so he could finish his pull.  
" Why you.... If you didn't have your uses I'd ring your neck with your own beard right now."  
"Aaaah." the spy let out a satisfied sigh as she put the mug down. His hood had fallen back, revealing his three mowhawk style hair that matched his braided beard. Lazily his grey eyes drifted over to the red haired merchant. "Nice to see you too cousin. So glad you made it back in one peice. How's the the family?"  
The merchant sighed heavily and pulled out his own mug, walking by to pluck the bottle from his cousin's hands. "Lad. You canna' keep breaking into hear like that, if people see you then they'll think us all a bunch a theives and it's hard enough as it is." He sat down across the way. " If my brother were not a healer already then it would be nigh impossible!" He grumped.  
"Do you suggest I use the fronmt door then? Where everyone can see me, even those who already might suspect me a shifty one?" Nori replied. " As long as you don't go hollaring like an oliphant so much then it shoudn't be such a bad thing for you anymore either. But enough about that. I've news to share." The spy said and begun retelling the events he had witnessed.   
WHen he was done he grinned a knife smile at him. " You ought to plan a trip to the Ranger's Post. I'll come with ya. I've got a message to deliver to the king too."  
The merchant took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He reached into a small drawer on a small desk where a list of herbs was kept. "What is it then?"

************************

The merchant handed the list to his brother. " All ready."  
His brother, great healer that he was, looked it over and nodded with a grunt. He walked down the street, passing human and dwarf alike untilhe made it to a caravan that had just come in and was heading for home. Due to his lack of hearing he did not see a blonde headed dwarf that bumoed into him carrying his own goods. The two stared each other down with disapproving looks and grumbles before the blonde haired dwarf re-adjusted his grip and loaded up on the cart.   
The healer grumbled as he made a turn to a raw herbs and material shop.  
The blonde merchant snorted as he jumed on the driver's bench and flicked the reins. The two ponies lurched forward, not taking too long to pass the main gates and towards the barns for the animals.   
Tired and ready for food, he entered the mountain. The few guards that were there had upset scowls on their faces, eyes glowering at anyone who so much as breathed suspiciously. Appearently this black haired young one with a running mouth was one of those as he was being searched by the guards. This allowed the blonde haired merchant to walk in unnoticed.  
Casually he made his way to the kitchens to grab a meal. He sat down at a table, glancing at this new list he got. A few letters standing out had subtle decorative dots on them. A servant came by and placed a pile of food there in front of him, with which he ate his fill and idly re-arrenged the remaining food scraps. the servant came back and took the unneeed dishes away. He glanced at the scraps boredly before taking it into the back kitchens where a portly dwarf was chopping away.  
" The king's ready for his lunch now." The servant said and left.  
The portly dwarf turned about, flipping his braided beard out of the way. He sighed at the dirty tray of food scraps. No need to fret he'll eat the rest later. So he made a new platter of an assortment of food, in the same pattern as the scraps, eating the scraps once the pattern was replicated. He put the lid over the platter. "Order for the royal family." He called out.  
His call was answered by a sevrant las and two guards. They loaded it on a serving cart, briskly walking to The royal hall. The heavily armed guards examined her and the dinner, allowing them to pass once inspection was cleared.  
She knocked on th edoor of the King's office.  
"Come."  
The servant girl mutely entered, giving a little curtsie and wheeling the tray in. " Your dinner King Thorin. Lady Dis."   
The kinglooked up. His blue gaze fell over her and the tray. He dipped his head in one short nid. " Thank you. You may leave." He dismissed her as he rose.  
The servant bowed and scurried out.   
The King stretched his back and took off the top. It smelled wonderfully as always. Bombur never stopped being astounding at his cooking abilities, right down to the most miniscule of notes. " Hmm. Seems Nori has found something interesting." he said as he read the messega hidden in the arrangements. " Orcs, wild men, refugees with rangers..." he read the hidden messege.   
Another lady with the same peircing blue eyes, was sitting at another desk reading over other parchments. "Now skip to the part where he says something important."  
Once again Thorin was thankful for his newest ally Bard. The man was a master at utilizing a spy network, and taught these few tricks to him and his men.  
Thorin cast a look at Dis and picke dup the next lid. "He's going with Gloin on a caravan to the Rangers Post for tarde to see what he may learn."  
Dis had a stoney look on her face. " So basically he has learned nothing new." She got up to make a plate for herself.  
Thorin poured himself some ale. " It's Nori. We would do well not to underestimate him. The rangers are a just folk. They will not turn Gloin away so easily becuase of rumors built of fear as others have, even without Oin at his side. It will be good for the both of them."   
"My sons are not home." Dis said once again. This time though in a chillingly calm tone. " Mahal help our cousins bring back the hides of my sons soon."  
Thorin turned back at his sister. She was always good at keeping her head on, even when Thorin raged. " They still no nothing of the world, but they have learned much since they left with me the first time." He re-assured her once again as he chewed a handful of grapes. The king stood near the balcony, looking out at the scnerey below him.  
Everyone was scattered about his kingdom. It itched at his skin that it was taking longer than it should to re-unite them all. Things just were not the same without his best guard or his best advisor at his side right now. His heart sank at the reminder.   
It irritated him that he was stuck a prisoner in his own halls every so often, either called away to duty or to some kingly emergency. Thorin turned away to go sit back at the table with his sister.   
"Day by day. Step by step. We are regaining the upper hand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's so much happening! Quite the adventure we got going. Thanks again for the comments (^_^)


	6. Chapter 6- The Rangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her first settlement in Middle Earth. Maybe now she can slow down and learn what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In an effort to not keep you guessing for too long I have posted the next chapter too. Thank you again for the comments and kudos. You are amazing!

Further down the river, everyone had continued to travel, ushered by the rangers who constantly encouraged the tired refugees to keep going with the promise of a proper meal and slightly better sleeping arrangements. So instead of the ground, they might get to sleep on hay in barnes or cots in the healing wards. Anything was better than nothing right now it seemed.   
The rangers intyerviewed everyone about what had happened, where they came from, and how they got where they were. Many people were from various parts of the lands of middle earth. No one, that she could hear anyway, were from Ihoda Island.  
The town was a very well hidden town. covered with the branches of the forest. A wall lined with pikes surrounded the place. The town had really no impressive beauty about it. It was clearly a place built for practicallity and defense more than a tourist attracting place. Many more people were there too. None of them really looked that much like her.  
They had much more fair skin, not that she was really that dark but only a few really had the olive colored skin she did. The woman were slender build majority were shorter in hieght and long hair was appearently the style.  
The men were built stockier but not all were of muscular build. They watched the newcomers enter with mixed looks of curiosity or scrutiny.  
Alicia wasn't real sure how to accept these odd people. Yet on the other hand she didn't care too much about they're personal opinions.   
Rohawk showed her to some old wood built homes, scarcely decorated with but a small stove and multiple cots and a fireplace. Alicia claimed one.  
"I shall return with more people to join and something to eat." Rohawk informed with a smile.  
Alicia bobbed her head in kind before the ranger left.   
Not long after, he did show up with both refugees and other towns folk who had come to offer any kind of aid. Only women were assigned to this building. Alicia wasn't sure if she was happy or annoyed to see Sabrya join in. Throughout the day, they were brought food to eat, taken to bathe and get new clothes, and whatever other nessesities that a woman typically needs.   
That night, now cleaned, full and in cleaner clothes, Alicia felt even more exhuasted. Worry about whether she'd be able to go home and see her friends or whether she should try and make a living here swirled in her head until she finally fell asleep.  
Throughout her stay in the ranger town, she had taken her sweet time enjoying all the rest and lazy time she could get. Then she'd visit their little library and familiraize heself with the lay of this new world. Inside was an array of scrolls, portraits, maps and books along with two writing desks. Upon the back wall was a large and very detailed map of the world. The islander gazed at it with awe. Under the large map were symbols of clans of differnt peoples. " Humans, dwarves, elves, hobbits, dark monsters." SHe read aloud.  
" Good afternoon Miss. Perhaps I can help you with something?" Another lady from behind a shelf greeted. The lady had one hand full of books that she was organizing and a friendly grin on her face.  
"Thank you. I, well I'm not from around here, and so I thought I'd familiarize myself with Middle Earth." ALicia answered kindly.   
" Oh dear." said the woman. " Where should we start?" she smile as she file a couple of books on a shelf.  
That was a good question. Where should she start? Scratching her head, she asked the first question that came to mind. " Do all the people get along against the dark monsters?"  
" Most folks all agree that foul creatures must be destoryed, but there are some of wicked heart that could hire a goblin or troll to do some dirty work for them." The librarian answered.  
" How do the other peoples view humans?" Alicia cntinued.  
" Perhaps generally the same as we view ourselves, depending on wherethe human is from. Hobbits for instance are rather suspisious and perhaps a little intimidated by us 'Big Folk.'  
The elves belief us to be a weaker race, but have proven courageous allies in the past. Same with the dwarves. We are a good trading partner for sure. Dwarves are the slowest to ever open up to outsiders."  
Alicia listened intently as the lady summarized. "I've heard rumors and I can't tell what's true or not. Like dwarves stealing gifts that belonged to the hobbits and using it to steal women. What's that about?"  
The woman hardly batted an eye a she put away the last book. ' The gift is called The Alpha culture. It was first designed and created by Yavanna as a defense against the evil and corrupted creatures that befell Middle Earth at the time. Melkor and his followers never stopped destorying and corrupting the earth and it's goodly folk. In rightouess rage she created this gift for her people. There are multiple ideas of how the dwarves came to get it, but somehow they did. Whether it was granted to them or they stole it, people would debate."  
Alicia's own brow quirked up with interest. Her slender fingers grazed the top books on the table. "And what exactly IS the Alpha Culture?"   
"It, well it's can be a rather complex cultre." The older woman scratche her head as she thought of the ight words to say. " Hmm, well, you are aware of the heriarchy of alpha, beta, and omegas happen amongst the animals?"  
Alicia nodded.  
" It is quite similar for hobbits and dwarves. Sort of, integrated into their culture you could say." She asnwered. And then with a saigh she continued. " Seems everyone has something special about them except for humans."   
" Really?" Alicia replied with a frown. "That, can't be so true."  
The librarian brightened up. " Oh it wasn't like that all the time. I have been researching our own ancestrial roots you see." SHe tapped her chin and then darted behind her desk. Within a few moments she popped up again with another book as she elatedly launched into another ramble. " You see the elves have their beauty, immortality and even magic. The dwarves have their metalsmithing and great strength, hobbits have their tranquility. And us humans? The gift of mortality? Everything that lives really has that except the elves." She scoffed as she flipped through the book.   
Alicia simply smiled patiently until she other woman got it out of her system. She was obviously quite passionate about this particular subject.  
" Elves are so atuned with the earth that if the world were to start decaying or thriving the elves would be influenced in much the same manner. So would the dwarves eventually. Less and less women will be in their population. They bend to the nature of the world, but becuase humans are not so connected to the world, the world bends to us. And hobbits are mostly related to us so would no doubt have the same fate as us." She flipped open to one page and showed it to her. " There are a few passages saying that humans had the ability to master and conrtol their own energies. Some were so well practiced in it, that their strongest feelings could make the grass around them grow or wither." the librarian pointed to another page that had illustratins of what she summarized. The islandaer had no idea what the other woman was talking about honestly. " Well, that is interesting. How are you so sure about all that?"   
The lady gestured to the entire library. " I do not often leave the town, so when I cannot, I ask others to bring back books of our ancestry, particularly anything that may be considered 'lost texts'. I've been peicing them together for the past two years. I have gathered much research and yet there are still many gaps in it all." SHe sighed again though this time her smile remained. " I have not given up yet and when I find out the truth, and how to utilize it, perhaps I could help us regain the gifts we had once lost." Alicia skimmed thgrough a few pages that was in her old book.   
" I do know that meditation and strong willpower are also two important things to practice. And even certain tones are used for healing or strengthening their energies."   
Alicia looked up from her book. " Well, I can tell you that much is true. About the tones."  
The librarian turned a quizical look her way. " Really? How do you know?"  
The islander wasn't sure just how much she should be giving away. She licked her lips as she thought of what she'd share with the librarian. " There are people, where I'm from that have experimented with tones and practice them."  
The librarian's eyes went wide as if she'd just been told the secrets of life. "What- do you know the tones? Can you teach them to me?"  
At this Alicia offered a sheepish smile. " Sadly I do not. I didn't study them. But I could share with you the basics that I am aware of. Ever heard of a tuning fork?"  
The librarian shook her head.  
"Well, Let's start with that then." Alicia smiled and got up to draw what one looked like on parchment. " Tuning forks are used for something called sonic drilling. Sound vibrations are sent through a drill bit or even a metal pipe, so that the end in contact with the stone surface acts as high-frequency drilling tools. It works by shattering the hard rock."  
The librarian was so enthralled in this information she was learning, she practically locked Alicia inside her library, offering to feed her and provide with any matrials she needed. Alicia's poor brain was picked mercilessly. When it came to trying to teach a symplified version of vibrational levitation, both hers and the librarian were slouching in weariness. One from information overload, the other from patiance taking it's toll. The scholarly lady was true to her promise in providing a meal and pastries to snack on along with drinks to wash it all down.   
The librarian's quill was practically flying across the parchments as she recorded everything Alicia shared with her.   
"Tell me about the people of your isalnd, if you please. What do they look like in general? How long is their life-span, and their culture like?"  
Alicia reclined in her seat. " Generally speaking, people have a lot of different skin tones than here. No doubt becuase of the sun. Not all the women have to wear their hair long, or live the typical house wife life. Some go out to get jobs. Our clothes are generally brighter in colors, mimicking the lighttones of the island or the dark tones of the jungles. It's in fact, NOT abnormal for a lady to wear pants most of the time. " Alicia paused to allow the librarian to catch up in her writing.  
"Ou life spans are typically in the one ninety to two forty range-"  
"What?!" The other lady looked up in shock.  
"What?" Alicia repeated in confusion.  
"How-how old are you?" she asked.  
"I'm not at all so old. Only twenty eight." Alicia said as she looked at her for explanation.  
" That's... that's astonishing. Possibly very very important." The librarian babbled as she scribbled something down.  
"Isn't that normal?"  
"No it isn't unless you are either of Dunedain decent or have elvish in your ancestory, and i theorize it's the first." She went on, eyes wide like she saw a ghost dancing in front of her. She stopped and smiled at Alicia. " You and I must stay in contact if you don't mind. I do believe we'd be quiteteh benefit to each other."   
Alicia found the other lady's excitement contagious, as her own smile was forming. " Sounds like a good idea to me."  
" Oh dear how rude of me. I have not properly introduced myself. Brenada, a pleasure to meet you." The librarian said.  
"Alicia." The islander introduced herself. "Nice to meet you too."  
They shook hands properly and Brenada slumped down on her own chair, giving her hand a break before getting back to her writing.  
In the silence that stretched out after their lessons, the islander nursed at a cup of tea while the librarian jotted down the last of her information. With a sigh, she finally looked up, smiling at Alicia. "Truly I hope to visit your home one day. Perhaps I may even find more clues and lost texts in our past. I don't believe I have discovered words to express my gratitude to you for sharing your knowledge with me."  
"Knowledge is meant to be shared." Alicia smiled with grace.  
"If only the rest of the world agreed to that." Brenada sighed, resting her chin in her palm. " Still, you may have given me a whole new milestone to discover and for that I am overjoyed. If there is any way I might be able to repay you, pray tell me."  
The olive skinned islander simply smiled again in kind. Truly it did not feel like she really had done anything, but it did make her feel good to see she made some one else's day.   
Wait, they just went way off topic didn't they? What did she originally come to the library for again? Alicia frowned at a candleholder a she tried to recall what she wanted now...  
Oh yes. Where as she supposed to go from here..  
"On the subject of homes, is there a place where I could get a map for myself?"   
"Ah yes of course." the lady put up her book and led her to a place where all kinds of spare parchments were. "All our spare maps are put here. Take whatever you'd like. These are all free that no one else wanted."  
Alicia thanked her and quickly began sifting through the papers, taking advantage of it being for free. They had spots or rips but as long as they were still legible that's what mattered to her right now. "For someone who's new to these lands, what places would you deem the most friendly and safest?"  
"The friendliest? well that would perhaps be The Shire. That's where the hobbits reside. Suspicious of us 'big folk', they are mostly quite polite. The nearest town from here is Bree. It has humans but it's gone quite shady over the years sadly. I highly discouraged any sort of traveling without escort and even then do not go unless nessecary, what with all the orcs that have suddenly been running about these past few months. I'd say your safest option would be to stay here." Brenada answered in one of her long winded answers again.  
After selecting what she wanted to keep, she thanked the librarian again and set out throughout the town either looking for work to get a little moeny or better traveling goods.  
Most folks there were actually quite friendly. Some even gave her a few beginner lessons on other skills like archery, which she never tried before; or horseback riding and a few tips on basic healing.   
SHe found Nevak and Raoul digging into large turkey legs, also looking much better than before. The next few days she had taken her time familiraizing herself with the odd way people spoke here or behaved. Now that she thought about it maybe she was the oddity here after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed, I do enjoy making up new supporting characters that help the main OC along the adventure. See ya next time!


	7. Chapter 7 Another New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia makes some quick money and meets her first real dwarves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii!   
> Sorry for taking so long to update (typical) I know it's a real slow build to meeting the company and all. but thanks again for your support.

There seemed to be a more limited number of jobs for women than the men. The men had most of the jobs that required one to leave further from the town, women were only allowed to go in the nearer fields and meadows for medicanal plant gathering.  
Women had the typical, house cleaning, cooking, inventory, animal care, and washing jobs.   
Men had the more heavier lifting, tedious and dangerous jobs. It was a little more segregated than the rules of her home, but beggars couldn't be choosers right now. She just needed to make some money. Alicia sighed and went to go do the first job offer. Cooking breakfast for the refugees and the residents. Alicia was in no way the fastest worker there, but at least the chefs there appreciated what help she did give. The most tedious part for her though, was having to work alongside two very loud chefs, a married couple who appearently had to yell everything to everyone including themselves at all times. It was difficult to tell whether they were yelling out of anger or excitement. They had the same voice for all matters. It had begun to hurt her ears after a couple of hours of them. It took the better oart of the afternoon to get it all done and she was properly paid for it.   
From there she eagerly jumped on the job to go gather some herbs, the silence would do her some good. Alicia checked out a horse from the stables, Snowdew, and saddled up to go to the nearest glade. She as given way too many warnings about venturing too far, enough to make her second guess leaving. Ugh but the thought of going back to the kitchens with the loudest mouths in the entire town was even more unbearable. Off she went. The horse was very patient and agreeable, but also a little skiddish. Any random sound that was too loud or sudden had it looing around or jolting. She had eventually helped calm it down as they ventured more. Finally she had a patch of echinacea, and not far from that dandelion. Alicia had to share some with the horse before it ate all of them.   
The skiddish horse suddenly looked up, ears twitching forth.   
"Uh -oh. Easy there." Alicia stood up to try and reach for the reins. A loud, short-lasting, bellow sound, unidentifiable, caugh her ears too. That was it for Snowdew. The horse was officially done and took off snorting and galloping.  
"Hey! HEY WAIT!" Alicia yelled and tried to stop the horse, but the animal was faster than her by far and easily outran her. The islander slowed to a stop, tossing her hands in the air with a frustrtaed sigh. "Wonderful." She muttered as she looked around. Well, might as well start walking.  
Alicia hoisted her small pack on her shoulders as she started trudging down the road, mood now soured a little.  
At least it wasn't much more than an hour walk, give or take another half hour.  
The forest trees casted nice shadows that helped shade her from the scorching sun. Sounds of chirping birds or squirels would break the silence. Her mind started to wander off. Just how long would it take for her to go back home anyway? How on earth was she going to explain her story too? Was she going to have to make up some story that sounded more plausible? The orc slavers though was way too imperative to leave out. What if more would come and this time come straight to the bigger more inhabited islands?   
Another sound caught her attention though. It was more hoof beats and for a moment she thought that the horse had decided to come back. But that was not the case at all. In fact, these hoof beats were coming from behind her. Alicia froze, looking down the road and straining her ears. The next second she dove into the brush, skipping a little further inside until she found a good spot to duck for cover.   
Within the span of two minutes the sound in question came forth in the form of a wagon being pulled by two ponies. On the driver's bench was a blonde haired hudled looking man with a very long beard. There was another rider beside him. The second was a bright red headed man, also with a fantastic beard and hair to match, muttered something and gestured for the blonde to stop.  
The wagon slowed to a halt, and the red head swung himself (actually more like threw himself, for there was nothing graceful in his movements) off the wagon. He walked to the edge of the tree line, searching in her general direction. Alicia ducked even further behind the large foiliage.   
"You can come out now. We mean you no harm." He called out. His accent was a thick and rough sound that seemed to accentuate the vowels. He shifted his weight to one leg, taking on a casual demeanor. "We know you're there. Will you show yourself?" He added when she made no move. "Or should I come fetch you?" He sounded mildy bemused.  
Alicia was armed with nothing but a hunting knife and the tools used to harvest some herbs. Maybe she could outrun the shorter man, but she couldn't run an hour to the village without getting winded and them catching up to her by wagon. Well, unless she did a lot of multi-directional zig zagging but that would tire her out too. So she got up to 'show herself'.  
The guy squinted his already beady eyes in an effort to see her more clearly. "There you are. Are you alright there lass? Have you lost your way?"  
This fellow talks a lot.  
"I'm fine, thank you." She replied. " Don't let me waste your time now." Alicia waved.  
The men looked bewildered by that for a second before the red head spoke again. " We are headed for the ranger's outpost just up the road. You may ride with us, tis no trouble at all." He said in a rather gentle tone. Although his stance, was more soldier-esqe, the axes hanging on his person were intimidating, his brown eyes were soft with kindness.  
The suggestion was probably a good idea, else she'd have to walk the rest of the way. Alicia did not get any bad vibe from them, so forward she walked until she made it on the road again. These men indeed were signifcanrtly shorter than her. The red haired one had to tilt his head back a little. His eyes squinted again, but this time due to a large smile that was still half hidden behind his incredibly impressive red beard. His ankles were brought together, then he bent low at the waist in a very formal manner, hands at his sides. "Gloin, at your service miss."  
The blonde up at the driver's bench grinned a toothy grin as he cackled. "Rorc, at your service!" He tilted his wide brimmed hat her way.   
A smile was easily spreading on her own face by their cheerful attitudes. " Alicia, a pleasure to meet you both."  
" The pleasure is all ours." Gloin said as he turned to the steps of the wagon. "We've one more though he's probably fallen asleep, lunkhead." Gloin held out a hand for her.  
"Here, who are you callin' lunkhead?" Another voice from the back of the wagon called out. Leaning up against the end of it was another brunette man, also with quite an elaborate hair style, one that reminded her of her island home. Though how she didn't notice him standning there before, she knew not. The man smirked and winked at her. " Nori, at your every service ma'am."   
Gloin rolled his eyes and groaned. " Never you mind him." He said as he helped her up the wagon.  
Rorc scooted all the way down to make room for her to sit.   
Alicia really had no response for Nori other than doing what Gloin requested. She got comfortable on the bench and Rorc flicked the reigns, motioning the ponies forward. " Thank you for the ride by the way."  
" Think nothing of it." Gloin said sitting on a crate behind her. " If you don't mind my asking, why were you out here by yourself?"  
"My horse ran away." She answered with a huff.  
"Sorry about that lassie." Rorc expressed his sympathy.   
Nori, who had also seated himself on a chest, lounged back. "Are you from the ranger's post then? I'm surprised they let a lady out by herself with no escort."   
"I was doing some errends for a little extra pay. Gathering some herbs." Alicia explained in a very straightforward manner.   
"The roads have become much more dangerous in just this last year. Foul creatures are found much more frequently. One should never leave town by themselves. Even for merchants like ourselves we are having to hire escorts." Gloin grimaced, his face darkening at the mention of dangers.  
Alicia's own face grimaced in reaction. " What's causing this sudden movement?"  
Gloin took longer answering this question. "Exactly why is difficult to tell. Let us say that the enemies have actually found some leaders that know how to rally them a wee more properly."  
"So they have stronger leaders now?" Alicia pressed. Rorc nodded with a grim look.   
"Where did these new leaders come from? And is there anything to do to counter them?"  
Nori's humorless chortle answered her first. "Perhaps we just need a new heroine to save us?"  
The lady merely offered a small smile at the Flirty dwarf's joke. It was thens he also realized that mybe the subject was too sad or serious of one to have. Maybe the merchants would prefer to speak of something a little more pleasant? " So do you come sell your wares at the Ranger's Post often?"  
"We try to some once a month, to every two months." Rorc answered in a much more casual tone now.  
"That sounds nice. To get to travel I mean, deespite....obstacles." Alicia tried to stay upbeat.  
Rorc merely shruggged lazily. " It's part of the job."  
"You're new to the Post too are ye not? I don't believe I've seen your face before." Gloin said from his crate.  
"Yes. I'm visiting some friends." Alicia asnwered easily. It wasn't a complete lie . She did have friends theer now and she was visiting them. Notlike they'd be traveling with her whereever she went. Where did she really want to go by herself anyway?  
"And making some extra coin on the side?" Nori rehiterated from the back.  
"That's right." Alicia shrugged her own shoulders sheepishly with a sheepish smile to match. " It was a simple enough job. Collect herbs and plants."  
"Oh aye. There's no fault in that." Nori smirked.  
Soon after they reached the gates where her borrowed horse had returned and being led back to the stables. It made Alicia inwardly huff at it. The posted rangers offered welcome greetings as the merhcnats were given entrance. Waves and head tilts were exchange as the wagon was driven to a left turn. They didn't stop until they made it to the little Inn not far from the local tavern. Gloin, ever the gentleman, hopped down first and again offerd his hand to her.  
Alicia smiled in kind as she accepted and easily got down. " Thank you sir."  
"Of course lass. Where are you off to? Perhaps I can escort you?"Gloin offered.  
"I was just going back to the apothicary shop from here. but I don't want to take up too much of your time." Alicia replied politely.  
Again Gloin waved it off. "Think nothing of it. Lead on."  
Alicia smiled in gratitude again just beofre turning towards the shop of the apothicaries.   
"How long are you going to stay if I may ask?" Alicia struck up conversation.  
"For a week, maybe a few more days if business is good. It ostly depends on how long we still have our wares." Gloin answered as he hobbled along beside her. " If you've the time, come and visit us. We might have something ye'd like too." Gloin grinned.   
"That sounds nice. I might just drop by one day." Alicia smiled back.  
"Oh aye. We've a good selection of boots to choose. Or even a new pack. I hear ladies these days are quite interested in new styles of satchels. We've a few of those too." Gloin rambled.  
Yes, he was a salesman indeed. He looked at what was on her person and offered new merchandise that applied to her.  
Alicia could only nod and smile once they reached the front door of the healer's corner. The islander turned back to the dwarf. " Here we are. I hope you make a good profit during your stay here."  
Gloin bent in a half bow to her. " Why thank you lass! Tell your friends of the Dwarrow's shop aye?" He chuckled.  
"I shall indeed. Thank you!" Alicia waved goodbye to him. Gloin's eyes did not leave her hand though, and instead of waving he held out his own hand. Alicia made to grab it for a handshake thinking that's how he prefered to greet. Gloin did not shake her hand. Instead he gripped it, took it to his nose and smelled, yes smelled her hand, then kissed it. He lifte his head to smile back up at her. " Take care lass." He greeted and finally turned to lumber away.  
'That was interesting.' Alicia thought to herself.  
She couldn't quite explain it, but that feeling one would get when they see or meet someone for the first time and they feel a sudden spark of inerest to want to get to know them more, Alicia felt that way about these bearded men that she hitched a ride with. She made a mental note to try to visit their shop if she could. Not that she had a lot of money to spend on anything yet.  
Still, they seemed a rather jocund lot.  
Alicia ventured inside the shop, exhcanging pleasentries and plants for money, then leaving as quickly as she came for the next job and the most boring...washing and hanging clothes.  
Nothing too exciting happened here. She moved as fast ass she could to get the job done. By the end of it her fingers were all pruny.  
At the end of that, it was time to go home finally.

 

**************These are useful*****************

So appearently, Brenada had never had pecan pie before. Alicia was going to fix that. She wasn't overly excited that salt was added to the pecans to help make them last longer since they were out of season for the most part, but all she had to do was rinse them a little better and that helped a lot. The married couple that were so loud (The Whales family was the fake surename she had secretly given them) were thankfully on the other side chopping up some game the hunters had brought in. She didn't have to withstand their bellow so much this time. Making them brought back some fond memories she had with her own family. Then at last they were done and ready to be delivered and enjoyed.  
Alicia was so excited about her pecan pies that she made. She was elated toshare them with someone.   
' I bet Brenada would love one.' Alicia thought in her head as she paced down the dirt street. Up ahead, some familiar merhants were anouncong their wares and chatting with passerbies. Those three, and their conspicious dress and hair styles could be recognizined anywhere.   
Seeing Gloin's face made her smile. She wonderd how much of a sweet tooth they had.  
'Only one way to find out!'   
Alicia tried to sneak up to them, sticking close to the sides of the buildings, until she was nearly right at their stand. Rorc stood nearest her, head down as he tinkered with some wares in his hand. "Hello!" Alicia announced herself.  
Rorc did not pick u his head. In fact he answered in a way as if he knew she was there the whole time. "And a hello to you too lassie. Instead of peeking around the corner there won't you come here already?"  
Alicia snickered and did as requested. " How are you today Rorc?"  
"As well as can be." He finally looked up at her from his seat. "What are you up to there with those pastries?"  
Alicia presented one. "Pecan pies. I made them."  
"They look delicious." Rorc complimented.  
"Do you like pecan pie?"  
Rorc shook his head. " Can't say I've ever had it meself."  
"Really? Well here. Have this one for you, Gloin and Nori." Alicia placed one on his counter.  
Rorc looke at it in surprise, bushy blonde brows raised up.   
"Why thank you lass!" Another voice, Gloin, beat him before Rorc could answer. " What a kind thing to do! Pecan pie you say? I shall enjoy this." Gloin eyed the pie like a kid eyeing their own favorite sweet treat  
Gloin lumbered right in front of Rorc, nearly pushing him out of his seat. Rorc half glared at him in return, mumbling under his breath. " S'not all for you, Dolt."  
Gloin was already rubbing his hands together, the biggest smile on his face Alicia had ever seen thus far.   
Rorc got out of his seat, one arm gestering to the racks about their stand. " Have a look at our goods while you're here Aye?"  
Alicia made a subtle shoulder shrug. " There's not really anything I'm looking for to be honest. I was just coming from the kitchens, and came to share the pastries I made."  
Gloin had finally found something that could be used as a plate, though he might have been overdonig it with cutting the pie with a hunting knife. " Very good this!" he said with a mouthfull.   
Rorc pouted at him. " Here! Ye best not eat it all 'afore I punch ye in the gut hard enough for ye to taste it again!"  
Gloin merely chuckled as he took another bite.  
Rorc looked back to Alicia. " Well it seems ye've gone and made afriend for life in Gloin. He's a grump, but when it comes to his food he cou;d easily be at youir beck and call."  
"Good to know." Alicia joked with him. "I'm just glad you liked it so much. Makes me happy. I had better go deliver this next one though. It was good to see you both again and give my regards to, your friend that isn't here." Alicia didn't ant to admit that she forgot the trident haired dwarf's name.  
Rorc, dipped his head, his wide brimmed hat bobbing with him as he bade farewell.  
The islander continued down the road till she returned to the library where the second pie was meant for.   
Brennada once again had her nose buried in another book when Alicia had returned.  
"This, Oh is this that pecan pie you mentioned before?" Brennada asked as she darted to grab utensils. "You've been so busy I'm surprised you had the time to make it." SHe cut a slice for herself. Her reaction was quite the same as Gloin's " Oh this, I would not be opposed to having this every day with a cuppa!"   
Alicia accepted the compliments with grace before switching the subject. "Some new merchants just arrived yesterday."  
"Ah yes the dwarves." Brenada said casually. " They tend to come every month or some."  
"Wait what?" Alica sat up. "Dwarves?"  
Brenada cast a questioning look at her. " Why yes. You can always tell when you've met one, becuase of their long beards and stouter build. It is said even their women have beards of their own."  
Alicia still blinked in surprise. " They, seemed so friendly. Even helped give me a ride back when my horse ran off."  
Brenada now looked at her with an even more confused look. "Is general kindness from others so surprising?"  
"Well, no!" Alicia corrected. "it's just, I've heard people talking, a bunch of silly rumors most of them, but some seemed to have an ounce of truth. And I was hoping I'd get the chance to ask and see for myself what was really true or not."'  
Brenada brushed hair behind her ear and cut a nother bite. " Thing is, dwarves are secretive, protective of their culture. There's many questions they will refuse to answer."  
"You think they'd at least clarify what was rumor or not?"  
"Perhaps." The librarian answered. " If you fed them some of this pastry they might." she joked.  
Alicia shared in the laughter. At last she was on a good start then.  
"One of them was kind enough to walk me to the healers. He then took my hand, smelled it and kissed it. What was that about?"  
Brennada switched to sit on one of her legs. "Ah, That is a type of greeting amongs the dwarves specifically. It is both a greeting and a 'promise of protection' in a way."  
"Protection of what? From what?" Alicia quirked a brow bemusedly.  
" Dwarves are feircely protective of their women and children, and in general they tend to have a desire to protect women and children in general." The librarian shared. "I wouldn't take it to seriously. It's just a greeting in their culture."  
Alicia tilted her head in thought. Still, it seemed kind of a sweet little gesture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! (^_^)


	8. Chapter 8 Another New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia sets off discovering more of Middle Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who has come back! Hello and welcome! I thank you profoundly for your support and reading my works. THANK YOU THANK YOU. You are awesome!

"So, where will you all go from here?" Alicia asked.  
Navak gave a usual nonchalant shrug. " aeah, I might try to go back home, or pick up a job at some other town to raise the money to go back home."  
Raoul trimmed his grisly beard into a much more cleaner cut. " I shall return to Rohan."  
Sabyra lounged back against her cot. " I know I shall be returning to Gondor as soon as I can."  
Alicia nodded idly as she looked back o the map tha was given her by Rohawk.   
Nevak swiped hair from his face, chancing alook at her. " What of you? are you going to try to get back to your island?"  
" I would like to try of course." She replied as a matter of fact. " But, at the same time, I've never been to Middle Earth before. Seems like an opportunity I don't want to pass up." She smirked.  
Raoul turned his head sideways to give her a sympathetic look.   
Sabyra snorted. " So you want to go see what this big beautiful new world has? Raoul you should go with this girl. Just to make sure her niativity doesn't get her into trouble." The woman sorted through the nessecities of a small bag that was given to her by the kindness of the townsfolk.   
"Twenty seven." Alicia said in a dead panned voice.  
"What?"  
"I'm twenty seven. Not the little girl you wanna stereotype me as. Old lady."   
Sabyra looked more surprised than insulted. " Really? You don't look the part."  
"Still better than looking the part of a bed warmer." Alicia replied without thinking of her words, but it was too late. they all heard it and Nevak made no move to stifle his barking laughter.   
Sabrya blinked in surprise again, torn between being angry or impressed.  
Raoul had excused himself from the conversation to finish his grooming.   
The islander looed back at the map. Really what was the best move for her right now? She felt no desire to stay at the ranger town, and certainly no desire to go back to the beach on her own.   
Well, according to the librarian it seemed the next best place to seek help would be to go to The Shire. But that would be further inland and further from her home too...  
It surprised her that she noticed her lack of urgency to go home. That was where she belonged yes, so other than orc slavers, what other reason did she have for coming here or staying permanently for that matter? Well, really none other than the want to explore.  
Was that good enough to stay away from home? Right now, a small voice of thrill for adventure was drowning out any voice of reason in her head.  
Then, it was off for The Shire! And see for herself what the librarian was saying and what was true or rumor.

The next day, all those who wanted to leave were getting ready to go. Some had already left, some chose to leave later becuase they were still bedridden. Alicia was one of those who was ready to leave today. The islander gave one last glance to her previous friends. " I wish you all the best and safest travels."   
Raoul smiled and held out his hand to her to take her forearm in a firm grip. " And to you Lady Alicia. The Valar watch over you and your journey. May we meet again on happier terms."  
Nevak, ever the casual man, simply offered a polite smile and wave. " Aye. Be on your gaurd while you're in these lands. Hope ya make it back home safely or where ever ye go."  
Sabrya flicked a lock of hair from her face in a nonchalant manner, not really having any words to share for a change.  
"Good luck to you all too and goodbye." She replied again with a broad smile. Hoisting her rucksack to tie onto her horse. Rohawk picke the horse for her since it was patient with beginner riders. He heard she was going to The Shire and decided to escort her, for he had a messege to deliver to the Thaine.  
Alicia gingerly swung herself up on the horse and got comfortable. She wiggled her feet in the stirrups then wiggled them again. the horse did not move though. She tried again and still the horse made no response.   
Nevak smirked. " ye got to give it a light kick."  
Her cheeks burned with a light embarressment, but before that could happen Sabrya spoke. " Let me help hun." she smacked the horse's flank, causing it to whinney then take off down the road. Rohawk guffawed and kicke his horse after her. Alicia cursed and managed to grip on the saddle horn, legs clamped around the horse as it galloped.   
She cast a dirty look back at the laughing trio she left behind. 

Traveling with Rohawk was a much more pleasant trip this time. Especially with no smelly people or orcs. He was very mindful of his manners to a lady and entertained her with amusing stories of his own. He taught her how to take care of a horse and the saddle a lot better.  
One time they did see a nice orange tree with most of it's fruit higer than they culd reach. Rohawk thought to stand on his saddel for the extra hieght. It did work until he lost he balance and put down his foot a little too hard. The horse thought it was a kick to move and so trotted forth, sending him to the ground with a few oranges. He had to chase after his horse which thankfully did not go too far.   
"The river here is called Brandywine. Soon we shall approach Sarn Ford. Just beyond that are the borders of the halflings' home realm. My people keep it's borders patrolled and it's people protected from those who would wish ill upon the peacful hobbits." The ranger tugged at his cloak to adjust it. " What was it you wanted amongst the quite folk again?"  
Alicia did not asnwer imediately as he mulled over her answer. " I've only ever heard stories about the beauty of The shire and it's people. I always wanted to visit it."  
"So this is a leisurely vacation?" Rohawk raise one thin eye brow towards her.  
The woman replied with a small smile.  
"What of your home milady? do you not wish to return to it afte being takjen by the orc slavers?" Rohawk inquired.  
" My home isn't going anywhere. It'll still be there when I get back." She replied casually.  
The ranger hummed. " I would not be so sure if I were you. No to worry you, but a home could be easily taken within the blink of an eye these troubling days."  
" My home is across the sea. It's well gaurded and watched so if a ship of slavers even try to step on it they'd be hard pressed to be successful." Alicia replied.  
"I believe i understand now." The ranger rocked his head. " Perhaps you are also searching for sailors to take you back home? Hobbits do not ever go near water, even the river, anymore than they have to. You will find no sailors amongst them I fear." He gave a look of sympathy to her.  
"No." Alicia agreed. " But perhaps I an raise the money for it thre a lot better than in the ranger's outpost we were at. Or find better leads on other people I need to talk to."   
Rohawk was still skeptical of this still, but wisely chose not to argue.  
Alicia was glad of this. It wasn't a lie, but it certainly wasn't the best option either. Obviously the ranger had no intentions of sailing the sea so they weren't going to help her either.   
They rode in silence until Rohawk sat up suddenly and told her to stop. His trained eyes scanned about and his ears were strainde to listen.  
Alicia did not say anything but watche him with expectantly.  
"Orcs. Ahead of us. Wait here." Rohawk order as he kicke his horse forward.  
The girl inwardly groaned. She was really hoping she wpuldn't have to see anymore orcs again for a long while.  
Rohawk came riding back, sword dwarn and fresh black blood on his arms and blade. " It is clear for now. But we must keep moving. My kin are not far up ahead. We will join them at Sarn Ford. Swiftly now." He beckoned.   
Wordlessly she kicked her horse into running alongside the ranger. They had the horses runnig the rest of the way till finally a large bridge did come into view around a bend.   
" By the valar..." Rohawk swore as they were greeted with another fight scene. Orcs fought with more rangers and there were cages with animals pacing around to get out.  
Rohawk whirled on her. " Stay hidden. I must go and aid my kin."  
Alicia only had time to nod before the serious ranger took off to join the fray. It was both facinating and hard to watch the battle. She kept an eye on anything that moved around her too. The last thing she wanted was o be surprised ambushed again too. The cags down there racked with the animals trying to escape. She wanted to set them free but knew that going down thre was a stupid idea. Yes she was trained with the double broad sword but she wasn't a master at it yet.   
The longer she waited, the more antsier she became. The orc that held the keys was even found and slaughtered by another longsword across the throat. Black blood sprayed all over the ground.  
The ranger had scooped up the keys and frantically tried to unlock the nearest caged hound.  
Behind him came an orc, thrashing him hard against the bars. The ranger finally released the hound and it tore free to attack the orc and rescue the ranger. This cuaght her attention. If the animals fought on the humans' side then they stand a much better chance.  
The ranger was being attacked by yet another orc and had to drop the keys. Ali ia slid down her horse. " Don't do it." she told herself. " He'll pick it back up again."  
the ranger defeated that orc, but more came after him and now he was on the defensive.  
"Don't do it." she told herself again as her eyes never left the keys. " Don't go in there. It's dangerous. One wrong move and you could be ran through. What if the animal turns on you? How are you even going to get there without being seen by at least one orc?" The whole time she was arguing with herself, the girl had crept up to the battle under the cover of the last bushes. Then next animal was a tiger, and beside that was an angry mole.  
She waited one more second until t seemed all the orcs were distracted by rangers, then dove for the keys. The screeches were highly disorientating, but she took deeep breaths to steady herself and ram the key into the lock. The tiger let out low growls and watched her warilly until she opened the door wide. The tiger flew out and roared. Next was the mole. The mole had to be four feet something or even touching five feet! His claws were massize, roughly the lenght of her own hand from the tip of her longest finger to her wrist. It was much more calm, patiently waiting for her to open the cage. It did suddenly screech and pointed behind her. Without looking she darted to get around the cage.  
The orc missed her entirely and snarled to get at her. It followed her around the cage, mistakingly stepping too close to it. The mole shot forth, big clawed arms grappling the orc and holding it against the bars immobalizing it. The mole man snarled and held it still, looking at her expectantly.   
She knew what the mole wanted. Quickly she pulled out her hunting knife. Looking at just how easy it is to end the monster's life, suddenly she did the worst thing to do in a battle, hesitate.  
The animal squealed at the orc, struggling to hold it. the orc had broken a hand free, stabbing at the ole that cried out in pain. Alicia gritted her teeth and took the opportunity, finally ending the orc. Alic ia scampered around the cage to free the mole man who groaned and held it's side. Alicia was fille with guilt at seeing it's blood. Hesistantly the mole man moved out of the cage. It didn't look either impresed nor mad at her, just giving a small nod and lokoing where it should go next.  
"I'm sorry." Alicia choked out, but whether it heard her or not she couldn't tell. Now wasn't the time to feel guilty. there were more animals. Alicia freed a rabbit and a blue jay next.  
The last of the orcs doubled their efforts or tried to run from the animals. The last animal to free was a squrriel and finally the battle had turned for the better and the last of the orcs were torn down.  
"Search the area! Make certain we did not miss any of the foul creatures!" Another deeper man's voice ordered. The rangers and even the animals had spread out doing as was bid. Alicia looked around too, deciding to just go back to her horse. She couldn't help but watch the other animals that seemed to act more intelligant than normal.   
"Well, that wasn't so bad. Casualties seemed to have been prevented, for the most part." Alicia mumbled to herself as she walked back. The bushes raddled near her, making her jump outta her skin, arms flying up in defense and an unintelligable 'hooaaa!..' sounds coming from her mouth as sshe glared at the bush. " Who's there?" She said next.   
The islander narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she sidestepped along.   
There was a hiss, like that of angry cat, much louder than normal as if the cat was right next to her, but when she looked, there was none. The hissing continued, making her look all about to find the source, but the source found her. Two big yellow eyes glared right back up at her from the other side of the bush as she saw around it. It's bright eyes locked onto her in a very territorial manner. Alicia's own purple eyes stared unblinking until the creature lifted it's abnormaly large head.  
"Woah.." Alicia breathed in shock at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are even more awesome for leaving a comment (^_^)


	9. Chapter 9 Angry Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia sees that she is not the only one dealing with orc slavers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have updated 2 chapter at the same time! Yaaas!  
> Again I am making this up as I go, so thank you kindly for your ideas too.

A cat's head popped up above the tall plant, a huge head that looked like it could swallow her hand whole, practically the size of a lion with the face of an angry Main Coon cat. She stared at it for a second, not real sure how to act. The cat meowed angrily at her, back arched and ready to swipe at her. Alicia yelped and back pedaled quickly. " Woops." she muttered as she moved to continue on her way. The cat though, was not finished with her as it pounced out and nearly knocked her to the ground. Alicia gasped and dodged, arms covering her head as she ran down the path. The cat hissed and charged.   
"Beat it! Get outta here!" Alicia waved her hands in a shooing manner behind her as she tried to stay ahead. For a while she was until she weaved around the few trees insome sily effort to get away from it. "Leavemeleavemeleavemeleaveme!"  
The woman did not have the same agility as a giant cat though and the animal had no problems keeping up with her. Alicia took another turn too sarply and did not see the root protruding from the ground. Her foot cuaght on it and sent her tumbling to the ground in a very ungraceful heap.  
Behind her the cat hissed, ears back and tried to swipe once at her foot though she pulledit away in time to be missed. " Get away from me you overgrown grumpy hairball!" the girl snarled back. Her plan 'middle earth style' skirts made it hard for her to scoot back or get up without getting too tangled. Suddenly there was another roar and leaping between her and the angry cat was the tiger from before. The tiger centered it'self between her and the cat. They looked like they were having some hissing competition. Alicia looked away to get her skirts untangled and back on her feet.  
"Hmph, filthy clumsy big folk." Some grumpy female voice greeted her as she dusted herself off. Turning around revealed another hobbit, a lady with a tight faced dissapproving frown. She had the most ridiculous looking hat of flowers Alicia had ever seen perched atop her head, white gloved hands planted firmly on her hips, judgemental eyes narrowed up at her. " Look at her! she looks nothing like the rangers. She could be working with the orcs!"  
" Oh come off it dear cousin. If that was the case why on earth did she go to the trouble of freeing those still in cages?" A foreign male's voice argued back.  
Alicia whipped around, now seeing two of the shortest people she'd ever seen standing where she could have sworn were a tiger and a big house cat. The human woman could not help but stare. It seemed though that the short people were quite used to being stared at. Neither batted an eyelash.   
"Hmph." The irritaed female turned up her nose. " Did you not hear the apolling lack of manners she had! Comparing me to that of a normal house cat! The nerve!" Her head shookn irritably, like that of an angry hen. "Perhaps that what she wants us to think. Humans are more cunning than orcs after all. Even smells like a filthy orc!" The hobbit lady's harsh eyes flicked back to Alicia full of suspicion.  
"Weh... What?" Alicia stuttered, chancing around for the giant angry cat and tiger still.  
"That is becuase she has orc blood stained on her clothes Lobellia. Much like the rest of us mind."  
The male rolled his eyes. "Let us just bring her to the rangers and let them deal with it. You wouldn't want to ruin your lovely pink dress now would you?"  
The shorter lady turned up her nose again. " Mad Old Baggins. Ever since you left you've hardly been recognizable! Fine! But if she wreaks doom upon us it's on your crazy head!" The lady twirled on her heels storming off back the way they had come.  
The male watched her go before shaking his head and turning to face a slack jawed, bug-eyed woman. He offered a kind smile after clearing his throat and straightening his waistcoat. "Sorry about that. If it's any consolation sweet rainwater is quite nice. Those orcs have us all scatterbrained and riled. But my cousin has never actually been very pleasant company to have about anyhow. I'm Bilbo Baggins. A pleasure to meet you Miss..."  
It took the woman another second to realize the man was waiting on her for an answer. " A-Alicia Gardner. Nice to meet you too." She forced a smile.  
Bilbo had another smile on his face, eyes blinking at some realization. " Oh right. Shall we return to the others?"  
"Yes." Alicia answered, toy soldier marching to her horse again to bring it along.  
No doubt her face was quite priceless right now. A not-so-well blended mix of shock and unnerved expression. These little folks, hobbits, could transform into animals the size of small horses?! Real shapeshifting creatures walking and talking about. If Alicia felt insignificant before, now she really felt like a waste of space despite having some helping hand against the orc creatures.   
The little man walked with her silently as they returned to the others. He no doubt could tell she was very tense and thought to give her some time to collect her thoughts.  
Again she chanced another side glance at the person beside her. He was half her size, much more curlier hair than hers, large hairy feet and dressed in a fashion she hadn't seen very often before. His ears were also large thicker and pointed and he had soft kind hearted brown eyes and smooth features of his face.  
So this was a hobbit. A real hobbit. So far he didn't seem quite like the rumors she had heard. Unless those rumors were actually about Lobellia and they just didn't know her name at the time.  
"What happened?" Alicia worked up the courage to ask.  
Bilbo frowned a little more. " There was a small gathering in hobbiton, a little party and the orcs were stalking around the outskirts. They had attacked the rangers in a large number that not all could stop before they had some folks caged up. Those of us who went to investigate suffered the same fate until the rangers were able to get reinforcements. Terrible business."  
Rohawk strode up. " Thank the valar you are well. Both of you." he greeted Bilbo with a head bow and looked back at her frowning. " Are you uninjured?"  
"I am." she replied.  
"Good. Do not think I do not know what you did milady. I bade you to stay where it was safe." Rohawk said sternly.  
"Good thing she hadn't." Bilbo spoke up before her. " Or some of us would still be caged up and some of your people would be dead by now."   
Rohawk glanced at him, acknowledgind his words before looking back at her. "This time we were lucky yes, but next time, should you disobey an order again, what if it did result in yet more deaths?"  
Alicia gave him an unimpressed look. " Then hopefully the person who gives the order will give out smarter orders."  
Rohawk's jaw tensed as he looke at her angrily. "I am trained in this. You are not, You are not even from these lands. You think you know of these matters bette than I?" He nearly hissed.  
Bilbo cleared his throat loudly again. " Excuse me. We needn't fight amongst each other right now. Not after we won the fight. Why don't we all take a break and rest shall we?"  
Alicia didn't stop her hard stare that she was locked in with the ranger. " Like I said, give better orders, to someone who's yours to order around."  
" You are under my charge." Rohawk clipped back. " If you did get hurt it would be my responsibility."  
Alicia still did not let up on her stare down. "Alright hotshot. You're so manly." She said sarcastically. " Just like you, I did what was right, to make sure we won."  
Rohawk looked on the verge of lashing out again before anothe voice interupted the argument.  
"Rohawk. It is good to see you here and unharmed during the fray." The leader of the rangers came up. His face was weathered with age. "Who is this young lady?"  
"This is Alicia. an escaped slave from the orcs slavers. I am escorting her to Hobbiton." Rohawk gritted out.  
Bilbo smiled up at the leader. " Gordian. I must thank you again for your aid."  
Gordian smiled down at him. " Tis my duty Mastre Baggins. A pleasure to meet you Lady Alicia. Well done Rohawk for looking after her."  
"Yes, he was good company." Alicia smiled to the both of them. Rohawk quirked one eyebrow and gave a jerky nod. " Thank you for helping me and escorting me." Alicia replied genuinely.  
"Of course." Rohawk replied calmly.  
"What's this about orc slavers i hear?" Gordian questioned.  
Rohawk explained all what happened and his missions to bring his letter to the Thane. Gordian's face was creased with many more wrinkles from his deep frown after the news. "So now they are taking ships to gather more innocents into their captive." He shook his head. " We must send word to every city and every ranger camp across Arda." He turned back to ALicia. " It does my heart well to see that you and those among you were liberated. I must tend to my men. You are welcome to stay with us if you've no other place to stay."  
"Sure. Yes thank you." Alicia answered before turnign to Bilbo. " It was very nice to meet you Mister Bilbo."  
The hobbit smiled up at her. " The pleasure is mine Miss Alicia. Perhaps we could share in a pot of tea while you're here."  
"That sounds wonderful thank you." She smiled to him before Bilbo excused himself to tend to the other hobbits.  
Alicia had excused herself too to go see what she might be able to help with. That help mostly ferrying medical supplies from one person to the other.  
"We've done all we can here." Gordian announced. " Let us retire for the day."  
The hobbits hobbled away to their own homes while the rangers went to the Green Dragon Inn.   
As they walked she noticed that unlike te hobbits, the rangers seldom spoke and moved swiftly while still being alert of their whereabouts. Their destination was a large log building painted green matching the theme of it's name. Inside it was run by mostly hobbits with furniture that accomodated for human height too. At one side was a very large fireplace that was being lit for the night. A few patrons were there and mostly workers doing their duties. It was then Alicia realized. " I don't have money."   
Gordian waved it off. " Worry not. You are our guest during your stay with us."   
"Thank you." she said again to him. While she normallly didn't like people to have to pay for her too much, she knew she had to relent this time. The hobbit at the front bar greeted them under his straw hat. Alicia as given her own room and a nice dinner before bed. Again she made sure to always voice her gratitude in anything that was given to her, especially at the mention of a bath.  
Her bath consisted of a large metal bucket, just big enough that she could almost stretch her legs out completely, with water that was heated up in the fire place and she'd fill the tub with it. Even bathing was done slightly differently. On her island everyone had running water to their homes and filtration systems using the elements of the island, and heating water would be available all day in large vats for clean water storing. At night, without the sun the water would cool down to where one would have to heat it up with a fire. Still, the bath was refreshing, the silence was comforting and it all allowed her to relax fully. Alicia glanced at the bar soap. It was a lovely lavender smell and she wondered if people often took toiletries from this Inn like guests at Inns on her island did.  
The woman was one of those people sometimes who looted the free complimntery bar soaps and little shampoos provided by the runners of the inn. She would certainly be taking alll the free stuff she could get at this point.   
One thign she did not like about this new land (besides the orcs of course) was their sleep ware. The girl was given sleeping 'gowns' at the ranger town to keep. She didn't like them then and still didn't like them now. Sleeveless shirts and short pants were her prefered sleeping attire. That or an oversized shirt and pants.   
The bed looked like heavean on earth to her, but stilll she hesitated for a second. How often was this bed cleaned and it's sheets changed out? Would it be rude to ask for clean linens?  
Tip toeing up to the bed she stared at it as she got on her knes to check for a layer of dust either on the bed or the nightstand. she saw none. Both objects passed the finger test too. The fresh smell that wafted from the bed was the ultamete deal sealer for her. These already were fresh linens and Alicia jumped right onto the bed, sighing in contentment at not having to think about the world for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah! So! I do have fun writing these stories, so please don't be too harsh. Thank you again for reading my works.


	10. Chapter 10- Plan A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia adjusts to the Hobbit life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo! It is I! Lady Takes-forever-to-post!  
> Finally I am here with another chapter! Oh my...lots of hits! 2 kudos. Every little bit counts! Another chapter for you to enjoy.

Once again, the woman slept in as long as she could,willing herself to try and go back to sleep whenever she woke up. Sadly it didn't work so well. She laid there for an hour just vegetating until it was time to give up and get up. Eventually, she did force herself to get up and get dressed. After trying to smothen out her hair to makeit look more presentable, she walked downstairs to the main hall. There weren't that much pepole this morning, but at one table sat Rohawk and two other rangers. She went up and greeted them with a good morning.   
"Good morning." He greeted back, sipping at what smelled like apple cider. " What shall you do today?"  
Alicia sat down, and one of the others politely poured a cup for her. SHe thanked himbefore taking a pull and answering. " I'm not real sure entirely. I know thgat I need money if I'm going to try to make it back home. Maybe I'll get a temporary job somewhere for a while till I reach a certain figure I guess." she took another drink of the warm drink. " Maybe I'll see if they're hiring here."  
One of the others beside him odded in approval. "A wise choice. There are rarely any questionable travelers that come this way with ill purpose. It s a safe place for women to work."  
At first that didn't matter to her, but when she thought more on the logic, it made sense.   
Her purple eyes flickered back up to look at the three rangers. " I'm not sure I expressed my gratitude for your help. So, Thank you all. I know it's part of your duty, but it's still appreciated." She felt a little silly saying that but it was true and that's what mattered.  
Rohawk simply smiled politely. " You are most welcome."He replied cheerilly.   
Once they had shared a nice big breakfast, Alicia did get up to speak to the owner of the inn. A portly, quiet and reserved hobbit who had wide eyes. He tilted his head back to gaze u at her like she was a giant. Well, maybe xompared to him...  
She smiled and introduced herself, politely asking for a job. He rubbed his chin, asked a few questions but decided to give her a chance.  
She shared the good news with her ranger friends, enjoying the last day with them. They were even kind enough to buy a few basic nessecesties like a brush and comb. A couple of extra outfits and another pair of shoes and a simple purse.  
The hobbit manager said she had a free room and meals, which was also a nice perk. He gave her a tour of wehere everything was and the typical work schedule and pay and everything a boss's responsibilities to a new employee.  
The rangers got to stay for a week longer, during the time,when she was off, she spent more time with them chatting, walking the beautiful scenery, seeing the nearby shops and library. Alicia asked a lot of questions, knowing some of the information would no doubt slip away due to information overload. At another shop thatsold things like journals, ink and office supplies, is where she found out how surprisingly expensive paper was in this land. It surprised her, but her island was a very independant country after all.   
With her first pay, she kept as much coin to herself as possible. Alicia was a tight wad when it came to money to begin with, but she did splurge on a new journal. It would seem like a great idea to journal her experiences in Middle Earth.   
Only a few days were normally busy. The beginning of the week, Sunday through Tuesday. Eventually she as able to fall into a routine and know how to do everything it took to run an inn. She found that she did rather like the cute hobbits and the humans that came were mostly merchants and rangers, so true to Rohawk's word, the place was pretty safe.  
Alicia tried doing a few extra work to try to earn some extra coin if she could.   
A little over a month had passed with not much unusual hapening. Zinnia, a friendly hobbit lady that she befriended while working atthe green dragon, walked with her to the markets to help her find a few other supplies Alicia had been wanting to obtain.   
Zinnia was a chattery little lady. She seemed to have something new to talk about nearly all the time. That or she had finally found someone who would listen to her thoughts. Alicia though, had really appreciate her company, having someone who knew the area helped a lot especially when it came to the markets. Now she didn't have to worry about being ripped off easily.   
" Don't get me wrong, he's a nice and sweet man, but I'm really not looking to settle down just yet you see." she went on brushing curls out of her hair as they walked. " He has a nice scent and very proper beta. I just cannot see much of a romantic relationship with him is all."  
Alicia glanced at her thoughtfully. " Beta? And nice scent you say?"  
Zinnia smiled and nodded. " Ah yes I forgot you are new to theses parts, being a human and all. I don't suppose anyone's told you that much about hobbits? Of course not. We're a bit untrusting to big folk, or well most outsiders actually." She gave a soft smile as the hobbit went on counting on her fingers. " Well, there's three classes. I'm sure you might have heard of it with animals? Alpha, Beta and Omega. We hobbits go by that heirarchy too you see. I myself am a beta."  
The woman watched the hobbit with open interest. " Really? Do you get to choose with class you fall under?"  
"Mmm. Not exactly. Firstly you are born as an omega, then as your personality blossoms that what determines your more permanent status. And in some occasions, an omega can become a beta and then an Alpha or vice vers due to certain circumstances. For example a fight between and alpha and a beta and if the beta wins he or she becomes the alpha and the previous alpha would stay where they're at or become a beta depending on the results. Hee hee, but hobbits rarely fight so violently. In the Shire one's class can change depending on their business and family reputation too. For instance, the working class of hobbits are called Noakes, and most all of them are betas and omegas. The Alphas are generally the heads of the house holds." Zinnia happily explained as she made a trade with a fruit seller, buying four manderins for two coppers.   
"Interesting.." was really all Alicia could think of to say at the time that was more polite than 'that's weird'. Becuase that's what she was truthfully thinking. " How do you know the difference?"   
"Well by their scent mostly, or the way they behave." Zinnia asnwered happily. Thank goodness she was the patient sort. " I know humans have to be much closer, practically standing in their homes to really pick up a person's specific smell. Has anyone ever told you yours?" The brunette leaned closer to Alicia taking a deep inhale of her nose. " Yours smells like sweet rainwater."   
"And what does that make me?" Alicia smiled in bemusement.  
" Hmm, by your personality, you could be either Beta or Alpha. It's harder to classify humans since they are so diverse. Perhaps the only ones who could multiclass if they were a part of the same culture. Dear me wouldn't that be confusing." Zinnia smiled apologetically.  
Alicia smiled broadly back, indicating she held no ill will for it as they made their way to a place that sold sweaters, coats and cloaks. The tailer got Alicia's measurements and said he'd have a travel coat ready for her in ten days.   
Just as she bade farewel to the tailer, she saw movement in her peripheral and looke over to see familiar short brown curls and a red waist coat. " Mister Bilbo!" She waved, smiling happily as the hobbit looked over at hearing his name. His head was buried in some parchment as he was walking by. He switched directions to come and greet the two ladies.   
Zinnia let out a startled gasp next to Alicia, looking up at her as if she'd suddenly started floating away. "What are you doing?!" She whisper yelled. " Not mad old baggins!"  
Zinnia quickly tore her gaze away and plastered on a huge smile once Bilbo had approached them.  
" Good afternoon Miss Alicia." He looked at the new hobbit lady and smiled. " Good afternoon Miss..." He left the greeting on an unfinished note. He bent low at the waist, presentingn his palms outward that swept as low as he bent.  
"Zinnia Maplewood, nice to see you looking well. I heard what happened with those awful orcs."  
Zinnia greeted.  
Bilbo dipped his head. "Ah yes. Such a dreadful mess it was. Thank Yavanna, no one was too badly wounded. The trouble that day as enough to make anyone a little fussy I daresay."  
The two ladies nodded in sympathy. Zinnia flashed her white smile again, seemingly having run out of things to say suddenly.  
Alicia didn't quite understand her peculiar behavior. To her Bilbo seemed rather friendly, but she might be speaking too soon since she did not exactly know him all that well.  
Bilbo looked back up to Alicia. " How are you doing? I haven't seen you in some time. I thought you might have gone back with the rangers." He said to Alicia.  
" I got a temporary job at the Green Dragon." She replied. " It's my day off so I came to the markets."   
"Ah yes. It's a beautiful day for it isn't it? I do hope I am not holding you back on anything important." Bilbo said apologetically to the two.   
Zinnia simply smiled kindly. " We were just taking a stroll through the markets was all."  
" How have you been Mister Bilbo?" Alicia asked him.  
Bilbo gave a humble shrug. " Oh not much to complain about anymore. To me, that's a good day in my book." He had a small smile on his face. To Alicia though, the smile was too short-lived...   
"Would you still have time for a cup of tea one day?" Alicia offered.  
"Why I always have time for a cuppa'." Bilbo smiled a little more. " Would Miss Zinnia wish to attend?" He offered politely.  
Said hobbit shook her head kindly. " Oh no thank you. I'm just too busy you see." She answered very quickly, even casted an odd look at Alicia for some reason.   
"When would be a good time for you?" Alicia turned her attention back to Bilbo. What ever Zinnia was thinking Alicia was sure she'd hear about it soon.   
Bilbo absentmindedly pulled at his waistcoat. "Well, I usually have tea at two, though anytime is well enough for me. Perhaps on your next day off?"  
"That sounds great. Friday?" Alicia asked.  
Bilbo confirmed with a yes and that he'd meet her here again around two.   
They bade their farwells and left. Once Bilbo was far out of sight, and earshot, Zinnia predictably looked up to Alicia with her whipser-yell as if they weren't far enough away. " Tea?! With Mad Baggins?! Are you mad too?!"  
" What? Why are you calling him mad?" Alicia frowned down at her. "He doesn't seem so crazy to me."  
"Oh!" Zinnia balked and bristled. " Of course not to a human, but to hobbits. He's become a few seeds short of a full core. He went on an adventure." she said with wide eyes as if it were the most horrid thing in the world. " Hobbits do NOT go on adventures. We live peaceful lives ignoring the world and happily being ignored. The world doesn't bother us when we do. But Bilbo? He was perfectly respectable until two winters ago."  
"What happened two years ago?" Alicia couldn't help but ask.  
"He had the most peculiar of guests come over at his smial one eve. Dwarves and the old man that sold fire works anually." Zinnia started. "Then the next morning he went bolting out of his home and didn't return for months later. He was presumed dead and his things being auctioned out just as he returned home. Not sure how he got all his wares back, but ever since, he's not been the same. Neighborly enough as anyone still, if not a bit more lippy than his usual quiet politeness. But I suppose he's always been that way since his fauntling years." She made a half hearted shrug.   
"What was that odd bow that he did, should we have done that too? " Alicia asked.  
" Ah, that is a bow mostly alphas and betas do to present a much more friendly and approachable greeting." Zinnia explained. "Do be careful around him Miss Alicia. He is an Alpha too."  
"What does that imply?" Alicia scratched at the side of her head.   
"Alphas. They are the highest class as I've mentioned before." Zinnia wrinkled her button nose."You see, when Alphas find something that they desire, they can be a little harder to deter from it. Any respectable hobbit Alpha would know how to pursue what they wanted in the most reputable and honorable way. I just warn you because Bilbo 'Mad Ol' Baggins is different. Very different."  
"But he's not dangerous right?" The islander prodded again. "I mean, you seemed qiute openly friendly to him."  
Zinnia lifted her chin. " Well of course! We hobbits always mind our msanners in the public.  
I wouldn't say life threatening, yet. But Madness can be quite the contagion though. If you hang around a mad person too long you yourself could start going crazy too."  
Alicia bkinked at the hobbit's odd logic. That did sound a bit too supersticious for her to completely agree on, but it might be rude to voice that so she kept it to herself.   
The hobbit lass looked up at her again. "Regrettng your future tea party with him now?"  
"No." Alicia answered quickly. " It's just a small visit. Should be completely harmless. Nothing really 'desireable' about a small visit."  
Zinnia did not seem convinced in the slightest, but at least she had stopped with her rumor bouting.   
Alicia curiosity was piqued though and she found herself wanting to know more. About anything and everything she could really, and so spent more time subtly eavesdropping on the patrons that came by or the people she passed by in the markets. Mostly she got squabbling random gossiping, but it did entertain her some times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Success! Now, let's see if I can get another chapter up.


	11. Chapter 11- Tea for Travelers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia enjoys a day with Bilbo and learns more about what's going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Success! I have posted another chapter! Please tell me what you think!

The day before the tea party, Alicia had a large family of kids to help serve. They made so much noise that Alicia was already inwardly grimacing at the idea of getting allthese kids, who seme to be on some kind of feild trip, to sit still enough to eat and not make too big a mess.  
The few adults there certainly didn't seem bothered in the slightest as they kept envious calm demeanors as they delegated.  
Alicia had never before made so much soups, cut so many slices of pies or refilled so many glasses of apple juice before. But that was not the worst of it. The worst was when the dreaded cat lady, Lobellia, came in with her kids. Alicia was not sure if tey were all hers or if she was watching some too. But her merciles demands to have 'exactly two bites of tangerines in each child's plate', and to split half orange juice, half water to dilute the strong tangy taste' was really grating on Alicia's nerves. Not to mention that her little group of 'angelic handfulls' were really just moknies in clothes. There wsn't really any way Lobellia could have known Alicia worked there, but the hobbit lady certainly took advantage of it!  
Alicia took some comfort in seeing that she was not the only worker peeved at the chaos of today.  
During the day of the scheduled tea party, Alicia thought she'd try to dress a little nicer than a bar maid, and maybe bringing a nice deser for the two to enjoy. Alicia bought an apple pie from the inn and went down to go see Bilbo. Food seemed to always be a nice gift as far as hobbits were concerned so It's not like she could go wrong with the treat right? Well, unless he didn't like apples or already had too much pies in his kitchen already.   
Wait, did presenting food have someother hidden meaning she didn't know? What if she could be inadvertantyly trying to impress Bilbo and he took it as her trying to ask for a date or something? Or what if it was an insult to bring food to the Host's house implying that he didn'tknow how to provide for his geusts? Was she over thinking this? Of course she was. Alicia rolled her eyes at herself at her silly thoughts, strolling down the bright road until she saw her familiar friend lounging against a tree, humming his own tune. His features brightened a little more at seeingher approach.   
"Good afternoon Miss Alicia." He greeted.  
"A good afternoon to you too Mister Bilbo. Look I brought some apple pie if you like. If you don't that's fine too really I just thought it would be considerate to bring a little something. It felt a little awkward showing up empty handed and all-"  
The Hobbit went through three different reactions from her justifications. Deleighted, confused and now amused. He chuckled and waved it off. " That's quite alright Miss Alicia really. It's a kind thought thank you. It shall be a nice compliment later." He held out his hands to take it from her. "Allow me please."  
Alicia smiled and obliged as he kindly took the parcel from her to free up her hands.   
"What do you think of the Shire thus far?" Bilbo started the conversation lightly.  
"It's a beautiful place. I don't think I've quite seen so much green before. I usually see blue where I'm from unless you go further inland." Alicia recalled. " It is such a peaceful place."  
" Really? Where you from if I may ask?" Bilbo asked.  
"The ocean." SHe said simply, earning another odd look from the hobbit.  
"The ocean? As in straight out of the water?" he inquired. " I'd expect to see fins and gills on you otherwise." Bilbo joked.  
Alicia snickered lightly. " You're right. Heh, no I'm from an island called Zephyr in the Sundering Sea."  
"Zephyr.." Bilbo hummed. " No I have never heard of the place. Is it before or after the Undying lands?"  
"The Undying lands?" Now Alicia was echoing him. " I'm afraid I've never heard of that place either, though I've seen some maps that point in the general direction. But my island isn't on a map I've ever seen while being in Middle Earth either. I suppose I'm somewhere between the two? Maybe even further?"  
Bilbo pursed his lips as he held open the gate to his home. " How sad. it sounds as if you're in quite the predicament. If none of our maps can show you the way home, and am I correct in assuming you do not know the way by memory?"  
"Yes." The islander admitted. Once steppig inside his little gate, she had stopped suddenly at the sight of the garden that was spread about his home. At the front all the plants were in pots, small sprouts or wide blooimg flowers that lived better in the pots were organzied in a way that allowed him to reach every one. "What beautiful plants you have. I've never even seen some of these even in plant encyclopedias." Alicia awed at the colorful variety. A pleasant smell wafted up to her as she approached them for a better look.   
Bilbo seemed to puff with pride at the compliments. " AH yes. I do quite enjoy my garden. Once they've matyured enough in the pots, I take them to decorate my fence in the back, or near my garden." Bilbo tilted his head as he pondered aloud. " Hmm, being from an island I can only imagine you must have flowers exotic to that of the Shire too."  
Alicia smiled to him. " Yes, indeed we do. Many of our flowers are two toned in color in an ombre' style, with leaves that are like rippling fans or long grass." SHe turned back to gently touch one of his brightly blooming flowers. " Your flowers here have bigger heads and are single toned. What are these?" She pointed to the ball of yellow pedals beside her.  
" That is called Dahlia." Bilbo said near her. He smiled proudly at his collection. " It was a favorite of my mother's too."  
Alicia's smile stretched a little more. She could tell that he was very close with his parents by tge way he smiled in fondness at the dahlias in front of him. Near the round green door of his home was another pot. In it was one long straight stem with only a few leaves on it. "And what is this one? Or rather what will it be?"  
"Ah, that is an acorn tree sprout." Bilbo answered. " I collected the acorn during one of my...travels, and I brought it back as a keepsake and reminder. One day I plan to plant it just over my hill." The hobbit's head craned upwards to gaze just at the roof of his home, no doubt to imagine where exactly the sapling would go. There was a subtle change in tone between the mentioning of the different plants. This time he spoke of the acorn tree with a meloncholy undertone, and eyes that looked distant. She wondered what the real situation was, but chose not to inquire in something that wasn't technically her business.   
Bilbo cleared his throat as he opened the door. He walked inside and sat the pie on the table. Behind him, Alicia closed the door. She turned and marveled atthe beautiful and homely sight about her. She smiled at how everything was so, round in shape.   
"First time seeing a hobbit's smial too?" Bilbo smirked from the archway to his kitchen as he watched her.  
Alicia offered an apologetic smile. "Yes. sorry for staring. It's a lovely home."   
The hobbit merely chuckled. " Thank you Miss Alicia. Please do make yourself comfortable. I'll have tea ready in a moment. I thought a nice cheese stuffed chicken lunch with fresh honeyed rolls and mixed vegetables would be a good choice."  
"Oh that's sound wonderful. May I help with something?" she offered.  
"oh no no. I have everything taken care of.You need only kick up your feet and relax." Bilbo called out in return. The hobbit seemed quite excited to have a guest over. Perhaps he didn't often get visitors. Zinnia's words echoed in her head as she thought about this. 'Mad old baggins'. He didn't seem all that crazy to her. At least not now anyway.  
Looking around she could easily tell he was a fellow of goegraphy. He had books stacked on te ground or shoved on bookshelves, chests that didn't seem to want to close and papers that had maps drawn on them.   
" You must love to travel." She said.  
"Hm? Oh well. I've always had a love of maps, ever since my mother was around. She always brang back keepsakes during her travels and of course, the most detailed maps." Bilbo answered. " I no doubt got the interest from her."  
"Do you travel a lot?" she asked as bilbo served tea and buiscuts on a tray and sat across from her.  
"Not nearly as often as my mother, wonderful lady, but yes I have been outside the Shire."  
The hobbit nodded with a light smile on his face. "A part of my heart will always be here in the Shire always."  
Alicia glanced at him side long. WHat an oddly nostalgic thing to say. " Are you planning on leaving anywhere again?"  
She noticed he was quiet before answering. " Yes. Soon, I shall be venturing to a few friends' home."  
Alicia wasn't sure if it was a good idea to press it. Maybe if she used a more tactful approach. She smiled and complimented the tea.  
"I rather enjoyed adventures myself. My friends and I used to go on smaller ones when we all had the time."  
"What made you want to come to Middle Earth?"  
"That was completely accidental." She started. " We were just suppose to go on a camping trip, but then it took a turn for the worst." She explained all what happened with the orcs, her friends, the ship and right up to reaching the Shire with the rangers.   
Bilbo was quite attentative as he listened. His brown eyes wide with interest as she spoke.  
"You don't sound like you were very frightened." he asked at the end.  
Alicia merely gave a small shrug. " Frightened? Not that often as I expected to be I guess. Worried, yes."  
Bilbo had a contemplative look on his face. " And what now? Are you going to try to get back home or make a new life here?"  
At this, ALicia's shoulder's dropped. " I, I really don't know. I don't feel in a big rush to go home, as I know what's there already. This place is new to me, and I'd like to know more about it. That may sound weird or ridiculous I know.."  
"Not at all." Bilbo interupted her. " An adventerous spirit, not so uncommon amongst Men. You should take the chance of discovery while you still can. Worry not about what others think too much unless it happens to warn of dangers of course." He only half joked.   
Her eyes flickered up to him from her tea cup. Both had fallen silent until Bilbo spoke again. " You have the most curious eyes I've ever seen. Does everyone where you're from have such peculiar purple eyes?"  
"Not all have purple." She answered casually, then with a small smile, " The people from my home are known to have colorful eyes."  
On that note she did think more about just how, different, she was. She had a gold/olive skin tone, was tall for a woman and more muscularly built, her hair was a dark brown curly top, and of course, even her accent was different. She must stick out better than a sore thumb.  
It wasn't nearly as important as her first train of thought to her though and so she asked. " If you don't mind my asking, is that why they call you Mad old baggins? Doesn't seem to be a very good reason to consider you crazy."  
"Ah, well partly. The other part was becuase I actually went on my own adventure. Oh excuse me a moment." Bilbo got up to check on the meal before coming back. "My mother was very respectable around the Shire and so despite her adventures they still treated her with a polite respect for the most part. Then, a year ago I decided to go on one and I come back to see I was presumed dead and all my wares being auctioned off! Hmph!" The hobbit bristled comically before sitting back down.  
"Oh, and for that now you're considered, unusual?" Alicia asked in disbelief.  
"To a human that is nothing un-ordinary, so I understand your confusion." Bilbo offered a patient smile. " Things are different amongst us hobbits is all. So yes. I am considered, a 'less respectable hobbit' for it. Anything even slightly unusual is generally frowned upon and avoided for a ranger to investigate instead. The rangers are hired to help keep The Shire safe you might have noticed."  
" Do you regret going?" Alicia asked in a softer voice before taking another sip.  
"I certainly do not in the slightest. Respectable reputation be stomped upon." Bilbo answered, sticking out his chin proudly after pouring another cup.  
"It was not just an adventure, a quest unlike any I have ever read in my books. One that certainly taught me a great deal about experiencing life rather than just reading about it. It's nicer to have real friends rather than heroes in a story." He stated, though it was obvious there was sad notes in his story.   
"What kind of quest? What happened?" She couldn't help but ask.  
The hobbit's hazel eyes went misty and sad as he looked back up. " A quest to take back what was unjustly stolen.....and It failed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUUUUN! it failed? How? what happened? Hee hee, whatcha think?


	12. Chapter 12- Personal Goals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Alicia have a friendly chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! Hey hey my friends! How are ya? I haven't been here in ages.. I know... I was on a bit of a hiatus.. BUT I'm still trucking along. Also, if you happen to have any prompts you'd like to see done, I'd be glad to try my hand at it. Maybe if I practice with a few prompts I might get my writing mojo back. Please enjoy.

"Failed how?" Alicia asked slowly as she followed him to the kitchen when the meal was ready.  
The hobbit looked as if debating what he wanted to share and not share. With another quiet sigh he started again. "It was, at the time, a secret quest. One in which Thorin Oakensheild led a small group of his kin to reclaim their long lost home from the evil Smaug. At first I refused." He started.   
"But I joined in as their burglar. I was meant to be their Burglar and steal back something that belonged to the direct line of Durin's Folk."  
"I'm sorry." ALicia politely interupted. " Who is Thorin? and what is Durin's line?"  
" Thorin Oakenshield is a dwarf who is the current leader and rightful heir to the throne of Erebor, their rightful kingdom. He is a direct decendant of Durin the Deathless. one of the first dwarf lords to have ever been given life by Aule. Or Mahal you could call him." Bilbo explained as he re-adjusted his back against his armchair. "The front gate was sealed long ago however, so we had to find the secret entrance that the 'last light of Durin's day' would reveal." He went on.  
"There was a key, and a hidden clue that we needed. Once we found out the clue in a map, our time to get to Erebor was cut shorter. We had much ground to cover and not much time to get there. We had to be there by Durin's Day. Despite many a dangerous trials, we did in fact make it to the lonely mountain, but we were late. Durin's day had already passed. You see Durin's day does not fall on the same exact day every year. It is when the sun and moon are in the sky at the same time and this happens any time between a month's span." Bilbo explained the logic. " We got there as soon as we can. We waited. and waited til the last day." Bilbo shook his head at the sad memory. " No door was found. After everything we'd done and been through. All for nuaght and the dragon, should he still be alive, keeps the mountain for at least another year."  
"I'm sorry." was all Alicia could really say, even though it was sincere, she felt as if it really was nothing of real value.  
"As am I Miss Alicia." he said remorsefully as she stared out his circular window.  
Alicia sat in the silence, listening to the fire crack before breaking it hesitantly. " Is there a possibility of trying again?"  
"Yes there is." Bilbo said more resolutely. " We can try again and by Yavanna I will go to Ered Luin myself and convince them to go again. And this time we will have a much better head start to go. In fact that is exactly what I plan to do." he said standing up. " Balin did promise he'd come to visit me every two years at least, but I think I shall go visit him first. It was hard, Miss Alicia, to see my friends in such despair and broken heartedness. If we can try again then we must! I will go there and rally them back together. Gandalf had the same ideas as I before he left, so I'm sure I'll be seeing him again. Wizards."  
Alicia noticed how much more livelier the hobbit had become, it was even inspiring she'd say.  
"When do you plan to go?" She asked after taking the last sip of her tea.  
" My hope is the end of this month. I'll have everything cleaned out of my pantry that could spoil. I've installed locks on my doors and windows to keep from coming home to my house being auctioned off again. My gardner and cousins have even agreed to keep an eye out in my absense. More tea?" Bilbo gestured to her cup.  
Alicia held it out for him to take and refill. " That's a smart move. You seem much more knowledgable about the world compared to the previous people I've spoken to. If I may ask for your input?"  
"I shall answer as best as I can." Bilbo encouraged as he handed back her tea.  
" I don't have a permanent residence myself unless I want to stay at the inn, but honestly I don't." The islander started. "By now I'm sure my face is on the 'missing' board at home too. I've no illusions that it will take me a long time to find the opportunity to get back home. Where would you recommend I'd find the best work? Also what are the worst places for me to go?"  
Bilbo pondered on her questions, one hand on his chin the other on his waist. "The safest place for a lady would no doubt be right where you are now. The next would perhaps be Archet. It's not too far from Bree but it still has a better reputation than Bree itself. Rivendell is certainly the second best. Home of the high elves, Lord Elrond welcomes all wo have no ill intent to his homely house. Rohan might be the next place. They are usually fair to their maidens too. Assuming you ever had to leave that far."  
The woman's head tilted back, looking at the curved ceiling. A small grimace on her lips as she digested the new information. None of those options really sounded appealling to her. Bu what other choice did she have anyway? "Any of those places happen to be close to the sea?"  
"Rivendell is located on a river that leads to the sea. When they feel it's time to leave these lands, they sail along that river and into the sea towards their Undying Lands." Bilbo tilted his head. " Although, I did hear rumor that The Blue mountains has opened up it's doors to more humans to reside. Or rather they have built the human town in front of it to accomodate more refugees. They are right on the Gulf of Lhun and you might find opportunity there too."  
The hobbit waved a hand towards a very large map that decorated the far wall, pointing out every place he had mentioned.  
The lady got up to take a closer look, some semblence of a plan finally coming to mind. " Hmm, the Blue mountains... We passed by that range upon arriving here. I didn't know people other than the wild men actually lived there. "  
Bilbo responded with a tiny smile. "Oh yes. Men and dwarves alike live there. Ered Luin is one of the more accessable dwarven homes to go to for trade or purchase of their craft."  
"Are you going all by yourself, or will you travel oth the rangers?" Alicia inuired.  
Bilbo answered ith a nonchalant shrug. "Mostly likely by myself."  
Alicia rocked her head subtly. " I imagine I'd be traveling myself too."  
"It's dangerous you know, but that never stopped my mother either." Bilbo called from the kitchen where he scurried off to clean out his tea pot. " Will you not travel with the rangers?"  
" If they're available. If not, I don't have time to wait very long." Alicia asnwered back, staring at the colored beverage in her tea cup.  
"Really? What has you in such a hurry? I thought you were not in a big rush to go home." Bilbo inquired as he prepared two plates of the chosen lunch.  
The lady made a one shoudler shrug. " Why would I sit around for no good enough reason? Seems a waste of time when I could just go myself."  
"It's dangerous."  
"It's dangerous for an army too."  
The hobbit looked neither convinced nor skeptical. It was hard to tell whether he agreed or not. He and Alicia sat at the table in silence until she broke it with her compliments of the meal. Finally Blbo smiled again. " I cannot fault you for wishing to go. After all am I not doing the same?" He chuckled quietly. "Where ever your road takes you, Yavaana wtch over you."   
The islander couldn't help but smile, not so much his words, but the genuine kindness behind his words.  
She couldn't really explain it. Maybe she was being too trusting, but for some odd reason she did feel like she could trust this 'mad' hobbit. It seemed like despite different details, they understood each others' plight.   
In a way she also admired Bilbo of his deermination and knowledge of where and what exactly he wanted to do, and also how to get there. Alicia was still asking those questions.

The lunch though, proved that Bilbo knew a little more about human serving sizes than most hobbits. He did not pile a mountain of food onto her plate, offering thirds and 'snacks' and rows of sides to have along with the main course. Bilbo merely offerd seconds and dessert with a choice of drink and that was all. Of course that didn't stop him from eating like a 'proper' hobbit, dish after dish.   
Bilbo too, was a wonderful host. He entertained her with funny general stories of the happenings around The Shire. When his gardener came for a visit that was also a most entertaining visit too.   
" Hamfast I don't want those lilacs growing on my fence, no matter how lovely they make the fence and gate look. They grow so terribly fast and out of control I'll not be able to open my gate without hacking them out of my way." Bilbo reasoned again.  
Hamfast's own proud smile hardly faltered. He seemed to rather enjoy giving Bilbo a hard time. " Alright alright. Ivy it is."  
Bilbo spluttered. "Ivy?! Are you trying to get my whole home so buried underground I can never find it again? Ivy will swallow my home forever. Is that your idea of keeping an eye on it for me? Covering it up so no one can find it without diggers?"  
Hamfast laughed heartily, enjoying Bilbo's slight flustered look. " It's an idea! But I'm only joking with you. I wouldn't do that to something Master Bungo made himself."  
"My father." Bilbo clarified to Alicia when catching her sidelong glance of question. Bilbo turned back to Hamfast. " Yes thank you. I'd like to believe you, but I feel a growing skepticism every time I see you passing by and smirking."   
Hamfast chortled aloud. " Not to worry about a thing friend. I'll take good care of your home. You'll come back to find it just the way you left it, not a single spoon missing."  
Bilbo smiled back at him in good humor. " I thank you for your kindness Hamfast."  
The chortling hobbit waved his good bye and carried on about his business as he walke on down the soft dirt road.  
Bilbo smiled after him before shaking his head. 'We've been friends since we were fauntlings. He's supposed to be older than me, but sometimes I question if he truly is or he was just a litttle taller than me."  
The two enjoyed the beautiful day talking and trading information. The more she listened to him though, the more she had whistful thoughts od wanting to do the same thing he had done. To take the unkniwn plunge of faith into something in which one has no idea the outcome, and yet it just feels right to do so. If only she had a way of telling her friends that she was safe at least. This hobbite here, he willingly left his home and friends to take this plunge and see it all the way through no mater the cost. Even now as the guest was done, he was not done. Even as so many people around him look down on him and his reputation completely 'unrespectable', he didn't allow it to stop him. He was a traveler by heart.  
Alicia had a secret admiration for people like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo don't give up on his friends! Please do tell me what you think. and also, story prompt ideas, I'm taking them if you have any.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm using another program that doesn't have spell check on it....sorry about the misspellings.


End file.
